247
by 101fabgirl
Summary: Having Zach as your body guard...that to 24/7 isn't what Cammie expected when she came back from summer break. Its the start of her Junior year, and she and her friends become closer to Zach as the year goes by LOTS OF ZAMMIE Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

As I walked down to my mother's office, with my three best friends at my side, I felt a strange feeling in my stomach, like something big was going to happen. I was in deep thought thinking of all the possibilities that could be happening…"oh well" I thought to myself I pushed my thoughts away into the back of my mind. I found my self outside the door of one of the greatest spies I know, the headmistress of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman, Rachel Morgan, aka my mom.

"Cam you ready?" Liz said with a southern accent, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Ya lets go" I replied

I was nervous about what was so important that my mom had to pull me and my best friends, Liz, Macey, and Bex out of P & E for. Let me tell you something, never ever EVER take Bex's fighting time away from her; you will just end up with an unhappy and moody Bex.

"Hey Squirt!" I heard coming from my mother's office just as I was opening the door. Standing in the middle of the room was none other than Abigail Cameron, also known as my Aunt Abby.

"Abby!" we all cried, running up to hug her

"Hey mom." I said after our hug fest with Abby was over

"Hey Kiddo. Sorry for pulling you out of class but I have some important news." Mom said as we all sat on the couch.

"Okay shoot." I said, nervous about what she is going to say.

"All right you may not like this, but with the COC after you and all, we," she said gesturing to Abby, Solomon and her…. wait SOLOMON? When did he get here? Anyways doesn't matter back to what she was saying, "have decided to get you a body guard."

"WHAT" my roommates and I shouted at the same time.

"Ya I'm sorry Cam, but your new body guard will have to be around you 24/7, and you cannot go anywhere without him."

"HIM" we screamed at the same time again.

"Ya Cam, HIM, I'm sorry kiddo but he's the best we got, plus he knows a lot of information about the COC, and has promised to keep you safe." My mom said trying to make HIM, whoever he was sound nice.

"Who is HE anyways?" Macey said reading my mind

Aunt Abby sighed "Zachary Goode" she admitted

"BLODDY HELL! I can do a better job of protecting Cammie than that twerp ever can!" Bex yelled her British accent thick in her voice.

"Jee thanks Baxter, way to have faith in me" said the voice of a boy I had missed terribly over break, not that I'd admit it or anything. He was leaning against the door, with dark wash jeans and a muscle shirt on, his soft brown hair falling into his gorgeous captivating green eyes. Oh but lets not forget about the smirk that was plastered on his face. His smirk got even bigger as he noticed me starring. I was trying so hard to not blush, epically failing. Luckily though it was barely noticeable.

"Hey Gallagher Girl" he said as I melted at the nickname he had made up for me sophomore year. I forgot how much I loved him calling me that.

"Hey Blackthone Boy" I responded using his not so frequently used nickname.

"Alright well why don't you girls show Zach you room." Mr. Solomon said, speaking for the first time.

"Okay." I sighed, still tired from P & E, since I was just fighting Bex. But even worse, I was fighting her when she was hyper. And trust me, Hyper Bex + Cammie = lots of bruises and possible sprained ankles for both of us. Zach just kept on smirking. And what were my friends doing? They were all grumbling incoherently under their breaths, the whole way up to our room. I could make most of what they were saying out, along the lines of Stupid Zach and his smirk, or Stupid Zach and him being around 24/7, or my favorite Stupid Zach. Basically a lot of stupid Zach's. I sighed… this is going to be a LONG year

**okay so this was my first Fan Fiction…..what did ya think? I'll write more tomorrow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh thank you guys sooo much for the reviews! They made my day. Honestly I didn't think any one was gonna read them, let alone say they got hooked by my writing! Haha I'm sooo happy**

**Besides that, can some of you guys give me some Ideas for the next chapter? I have lots of Zammie ideas of my own but I need to find a way to connect them with the story**

**Anyways on to the story**

When we walked in I heard Bex sigh with frustration.

"There's already a bed! This is gonna be the worst year ever!" Wow. Way to be nice to the guy I like. Oh well, bex is bex I still love her anyways. Zach just kept on smirking. JESUS when does that boy ever stop! Macey was sitting on her bed reading a Teen Vogue, but I knew she was listening. And Liz, well can you guess what Liz was doing? Yup that's right extra credit. AND IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! That girl just loves doing work. I sighed and went and sat on my bed.

"Okay this is getting really awkward." Macey said after a few minutes of silence where every one was just staring at each other. Well we were mostly starring at Zach who was just lying down on his bed, with his arms behind his head SMIRKING.

"I'm Bored." came a British voice.

Zach opened his eye and starred at us. "What do you girls normally do when you're bored?"

I just shrugged and said, "Play sports." With that answer Zach grinned and picked up a soccer ball that was lying in the corner and said, "Soccer it is then."

We all got ready, since it's really uncomfortable to play sports in a sweater and skirt. Of course macey still had to make us look good even if we were gonna be sweating by the time we finished. I wore blue mesh short sport shorts, a white V-neck, a pair of my soccer cleats, with blue shin guards, a white north face sweatshirt, you know the ones that are insanely soft, since it was a little chilly outside and a blue headband, with my hair in a high pony tail. Every one else was wearing something similar (I'm to lazy to describe what they are wearing: P) I looked in the mirror even though I could care less how I looked like, and I actually looked kind of hot! Wow that's a first I thought. But of course there's Zach leaning against the hallway door, wearing a muscle shirt that hugged his body. Damn that boy had a lot of muscles. You could even see his 6-pack! Well besides that he was wearing mesh shorts, cleats, shin guards, and one of those hats that boys always wear, that's flat in the front (I forget what they're called) but he was wearing it backwards. So in one word he looked HOT. Zach winked at me and I melted inside. Wow, what this boy does to me.

We were on our soccer field, and split up into 2 teams. Team 1, Macey, Liz and Zach, and Team 2 Me and Bex. Even though the teams were uneven Zach didn't know that Bex and I were the sportiest people at Gallagher. Meaning we were good at any sport, Soccer, Basketball, Softball, Field Hockey, you name it. We were even good at football! Well touch football.

"Let the games begin," said macey winking at us, because she knew that Bex and I would win. Lets just say that Zach had a really big bruise on his arm from when I kicked the soccer ball so hard into the goal and he couldn't block it since it was going at like 70 MPH. And what do you know? Bex and I won! 22-18. We started to rub it into Zach's face, even though he was pretty good at playing soccer himself. He just didn't know that we had home turf advantage.

I was chugging down water after the game when Zach came over. And boy did he look Hot! His hair was wet with sweat and he had his shirt off. Oh Hot Damn. This boy is really getting to me

"Hey Gallagher Girl, I didn't know you played soccer that well!" Zach said pulling me out of my thoughts

"Wait till you see me with other sports." I said winking at him, with a smirk of my own on my face. I started to walk away when I felt hand go around my waist, and suddenly I'm upside down thrown over Zach's shoulder.

"Ahhhh Zach put me down." I said laughing

"I don't think that's possible Gallagher Girl you never gave me a proper hello."

"Okay fine, Hey Zach!" I said with fake enthusiasm. We were already outside my door when he put me down. My roommates were inside. Once they saw Zach pick me up they ran here giggling the whole time. As I was about to open the door I felt strong arms take my hands and pin me to the wall. I looked up and saw that Zach was 1 inch away from my face.

"Not that type of hello." He whispered into my ear, his warm breath tickling my neck.

"Then what type of hello do you want?" I said starring into his beautiful green eyes. They were hypnotizing me. I felt Zach lean in. OH MY GOSH IS ZACH GONNA KISS ME! IM FREAKING OUT! But of course I snap out of my freak out stage when I feel warm lips on mine. ZACH'S LIPS! AHHHHH. His lips were so soft. He kissed me with loads of passion. I closed my eyes. I couldn't help but kiss back. His hands slowly let go of my wrists, and they slid down to my waist. I found my hands soon tangled in his hair. We kissed for 3 minutes and 47 seconds. Pshh its not like I was counting or anything. He slowly pulled back while opening his eyes.

"That's the type of hello I want every morning." He whispered in my ear, and then lightly bit it. He looked at me once more and then pecked me lightly before going into our room. Our room, hmm still not used to saying that. I sighed and went inside my room. Man I love having Zach be my bodyguard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I couldn't update earlier, I slept over at a friends house, and then went shopping…..hope you enjoy!**

I went into my room slightly dazed from what just happened. Everyone else was doing their homework, so I got my backpack, sat on my favorite bean bag chair and started it. Half way through my COW homework, I found my self humming to billionaire by Bruno Mars and Travie McCoy, but stopped halfway when I felt eyes on me. I looked up and saw Zach smirking at me. I sighed and grabbed the tape that was next to my bed, huh when did that get there? I stood up, went over to Zach and taped his mouth to cover his smirk.

I bent down and whispered in his ear "you smirk way too much."

I went and sat back down and noticed Macey, Liz, and Bex were trying to contain their laughter, and Zach rolling his eyes at them. Wow he looked really stupid. But what was the stupidest of all was that he could easily take off the tape with his hands, but was I going to tell him that? Nope. I'll just embarrass him later :P As soon as I finished homework, I saw clothes flying towards me; Macey was trying to catch me off guard by hitting me with my pajamas, but of course, I am just that skilled that I easily caught them in my hands.

I faintly heard an "Aw man!" in the background and looked up to see a pouting Macey. I just smirked and thought, "Damn Zach is rubbing off on me."

"Yes he is". Came from Bex. Huh I guess I said that out loud

"Yes you did". Said Liz. I have to stop voicing my thoughts

"Yes you do." Came from Zach

"Damn it!" and with that I walked into the bathroom and changed into some pajama shorts and a v-neck, and brushed my teeth. I came outside and laydown on my bed. Until I remembered something,

"You do know Zach that you can take the tape off your mouth right? All you had to do was take your hands and rip it off, I didn't really care if you had it on or not." I looked over at him while he took of the tape looking embarrassed. SCORE! Cammie: 1 Zach: 0. Boy am I happy about that score :D Alright now that that's settled I turned off the lights

"Night guys" said liz

"Night" we all said

"What no goodnight kiss Gallagher girl?" said Zach. OMG HE WANTS ME TO KISS HIM GOODNIGHT! All right Cammie play it cool, I thought to myself. I sighed got out of my bed and walked over to Zach. I bent down so I was at his level and gave him a peck on the cheeks. Right when I was about to leave, he grabbed my wrists and pulled me onto him, so I was sitting in his lap.

Zach sighed and said, "haven't we been over this before Gallagher Girl? A good night and good morning kiss is supposed to be like this." And with that he kissed me for 30 seconds, tangling his hands in my hair, and then pulled away. He whispered in my ear, "Night Gallagher Girl." Does he always end a kiss with me by whispering in my ear? Hmmm I'll have to test that out later. I got into my bed feeling really happy. I saw Macey wink at me and give me a thumbs up. At that I grinned and mouthed good night to her.

"CAMMIE WAKE UP!" screamed Macey

I groaned and rolled over "No leave me alone"

"Cammie you get up this instant or I'm gonna get Bex!" threatened Macey

"What ever" I mumbled and put my pillow over my head.

Bex came, took my pillow away and started beating me with it. "CAMMIE GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

"no"

"GOD YOUR SO STUBBERN." She went over to the bathroom door and started pounding on it "Zachary get out of the bathroom cam needs to get ready!"

"Shut up REBECCA." He said putting emphasis on the Rebecca part. Bex just growled. When Zach came out, he slowly walked over to me, and gently started shaking me.

"Come on Gallagher Girl wake up. You're gonna make us all late."

I groaned and said, "Leave me alone."

"Come on please get up?" Zach asked. After I didn't reply for 1 minute he sighed and said, "you're making this harder on every one." With that he picked me up princess style and brought me to the bathroom. I rested my head against his chest and tried to go back to sleep but luck wasn't on my side, he put me down before I could get comfortable. Oh well guess I'll have to get ready. Macey already laid out my uniform, making it easier on me. By the time I changed, and stepped outside the bathroom I was bombarded with makeup, well at least I'll look good for Zach. We walked out the door to the grand hall for breakfast.

When we got downstairs, everyone was looking at Zach weirdly. I didn't know why until bex whispered in my ear saying he's the only boy here. That's when I remembered that there are no blackthorne boys here. As if reading my mind, my mom stepped up to the podium and announced that the junior class of blackthorne will be visiting for the whole year. Of course after that note the whole junior table started to erupt with whispers and giggles.

"Gallagher Academy welcome the junior class of blackthorne!" my mom said, finishing her speech. At that moment 69 blackthorne boys walked through the doors. Why 69 students? Because the one left out blackthorne boy from that crowd was sitting next to me, holding my hand and smirking, as he saw his 3 best friends walking up to where we were sitting, two of which I recognized, and one that I haven't seen.

"Zach my man!" I heard Grant say to Zach, giving him a 'man' hug "Hey Grant what's up?"

"Hey Zach" said Jonas. Zach grinned and said hey back

"ZACH! What's up buddy!" came a voice that I didn't recognize. "Hey Nick!" said Zach, doing a handshake with "nick".

"Ladies." Nick said looking and Bex, Liz, and I. "Very pretty lady." Nick said winking and Macey. Ooooh looks like Macey has someone to crush on now! And he's hot too! Well you know not as hot as Zach but definitely Macey material. I'm guessing that Grant and Jonas already said hi to Bex and Liz considering they were chatting non stop. Zach already introduced Nick to all of us, and I was so happy for Macey! She was chatting up a storm with nick ;) looks like they have a lot in common. Zach was holding my hand, and rubbing soothing circles into it all through breakfast. Wow this year is probably going to be my favorite. I have Zach and every one else found a boy to hangout with **(insert dreamy sigh here**)

Life is going great. Can't wait to see what the rest of the day has planned out for us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys, I know you want the stories faster but they take a long time to write, considering I am writing them off the top of my head, I don't even plan out what I want to happen…plus I'm on spring break and I'm hanging out with a lot of friends, and going shopping so I am not always on. **

**I have such a good idea for the next chapter! I just thought of it, I just have to finish this one first. The next chapter will have Zammie in it**

**Oh and one more thing, I do post the story on line earlier than you think, it just take the website 45 minutes to load it on**

I walked into the P & E barn feeling awesome. So far in all of my classes we just reviewed. Now all is left is P & E and Cov Ops, my 2 favorite classes. We had to pick partners for sparring, I was going to ask Bex but of course she was with Grant and Macey was with Nick, so I turned around to see Zach standing behind me.

"Need a partner Gallagher Girl?" * Gulp * I had to fight my bodyguard? Oh this is going to be interesting. All right lets get over with this. I nodded not trusting my words, and Zach just smirked. We got into a fighting stance and were waiting for the first move. I guess Zach got impatient because he used his fist to punch my face. Of course I blocked it. I did a double roundhouse kick, Zach blocked the first one but I hit him in stomach with the second one, making him double over.

"Ouch Gallagher girl" Zach said. "You know you shouldn't hit your body guard?"

"Aww did Zachy get hurt?" I said mocking him

"Okay your lucky I like you otherwise right about now I would tackle you for calling me Zachy." He said the name Zachy with disgust. That just made me smile an evil smile.

"Why don't you Zachy its P & E anyways." I said challenging him.

"All right Gallagher Girl you asked for it." He said faking a punch in my stomach, and then tackling me. Since I half expected him to do that I was ready when he made me fall over so I used the momentum to flip us over. Now I was on top, but nooo Zach just loves being on the top so he twisted my arm and rolled on top of me.

"Gee Zach you must love being on the top." I told him with a smirk.

"And you don't?" he questioned. Well he had a good point, so I hooked my leg around his and flipped him over.

"Nope I like being on the top." I said. Out of nowhere Zach used his strength and stood up, making me fall off of him onto the mat. Damn how strong is this boy? Well I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of him seeing me on the ground, so I quickly did a type of flippy thing, you know where u push off the ground and stand up? (sorry I forget what its called) I quickly swiped his feet out from underneath him, so he landed on his stomach. Then I took his arm, twisted it and sat on top of him, pinning him down and holding on to his pressure point that would make him unconscious for 3 hours.

"I win." I whispered in his ear, and got off of him.

By that time class was over and it was time for Cov Ops, my favorite class at GA. I helped Zach up and he took my hand

"You've gotten stronger Gallagher Girl." That was true, every since the roof top incident with Macey and the COC I've been practicing my moves.

"Thanks." We got in to the elevators to go down to sublevel 2. "Present DNA please." said a mechanical voice. I put my finger on the needle, and let it prick me. Then a new needle came out and pricked Zach's finger. The elevator did a retina scanner of both of us, and then opened the door. Facing in front of us, was the legend him self, Joe Solomon.

"Alright ladies and gentleman we're going on a fieldtrip." Mr. Solomon said. By the looks of it we we're going to a Patriots vs. Steelers football game, since Mr. Solomon was handing out either Patriot or Steelers Jerseys. "Be back down here ready in normal clothes for your mission briefing, in 15 minutes." With that everyone took off.

As I entered my room I groaned, because I was pulled in to the bathroom by none other then Bex and Macey, no doubt trying to make me look hot. They bombarded me with make up, and straighteners and as soon as the straightener was on my hair, I was already burnt by it.

"McHenry!" I screamed at her. It was pretty loud considering I heard Zach laughing outside the bathroom door.

"Sorry! Your just so fidgety!" she replied

"Maybe oh I don't know, YOU BURNED ME WITH A STRAIGHTENER!" I replied

"Relax you look good." She replied oblivious to my yelling. "and you'll look good for Mr. Goode." She whispered in my ear while winking at me. Then she literally shoved me out of the bathroom making me trip and fall into Zach's arms. Well I have to say I did look good. I was looking sporty yet hot today. With my patriots Jersey, skinny jeans, and grey converse, my straight hair with patriots written on my cheek in blue eyeliner, and my makeup flawless, I'm pretty sure I saw Zach's mouth drop. I closed his mouth gently with my finger.

"Might wanna close your mouth, do you wanna catch flies?" I said to him with a smirk on my face.

He smirked and said "nope but I guess I have to catch you. Seriously Gallagher Gil are you falling for me that hard?" he said referring to when I fell in to his arms. I just rolled my eyes and said "whatever". Once Bex and Macey were done we left.

**Sorry its short. I'll write more later. I have an idea for the next chapter so the chapter might be up later today. There will be ZAMMIE in the next chapter and Zach will be using his bodyguard mode in the next chapter (just gave u a hint there of what to expect) review and give me feedback of what else you want in here! **

**-101fabgirl**


	5. Chapter 5

***There will be Only The Good Spy Young spoilers* Skip to the second half of the story to skip the spoilers. **

**Sorry for taking so long to write it! Well it is 2,680 words (the most I've ever written) so that took some time to write, plus I couldn't go on my laptop for half of the day. **

**Note: In this Fanfiction Macey has caught up in all classes and is now in a junior level. **

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, here is your mission briefing. We will be going to a football game, in which you will have to spot all of the undercover CIA agents. You will have the whole game time to spot them. Good luck, you're ride is waiting outside." Said Mr. Solomon.

"You're not coming with us?" asked Anna Fetterman. (sp?)

"I will be joining you there Ms. Fetterman (sp?), so until then good luck, and trust you're instincts."

With those last words we headed upstairs and out the door of the Academy, to find a helicopter waiting on our freshly manicured fields. When we got inside we immediately looked for the gadgets that we knew Mr. Solomon would accommodate us with. After looking for 2 minutes I found a box of Com Units all the way in the back of the helicopter, camouflaged with the black walls. I checked who would be our pilot, if we had a pilot. Turns out our pilot is Mr. Mosckowitz. He told me that it would be a long ride, and even gave me a hint by saying that there are a bunch of parachutes in a trunk in the back, and we would have to use them after exactly 3 hours 43 minutes and 7 seconds. Let's just say that Mr. Mosckowitz was the least spy like teacher at Gallagher. I thanked him for the hint and went to sit back down. When I came back, Bex gave me a necklace camera, earrings disguised as a Com unit, and a charm bracelet, in which if I press the heart charm it activates a smoke bomb, and if I press the lacrosse charm, it alerts everyone that I am in trouble. I sat back down next to Zach, tired from P & E. My eyelids felt heavy, and soon I was indulged in blackness.

I woke up in a really comfortable position. That's when I noticed my head was on Zach's chest while his arms were rapped tightly around me. Huh guess I fell asleep on him. I slowly got up, but then was quickly brought back down into the same position by Zach.

"I was comfortable Gallagher Girl." I heard Zach mumble above me. He had his eyes closed, and slowly he rested his head against mine, going back to sleep. I didn't want to disturb him, seeing as he was comfortable, so I just went back to sleep. I have another 2 hours to kill. I woke up again, and my internal clock said that it had been 3 hours 37 minutes and 37 seconds since the helicopter took off. OH NO! THAT MEANT I ONLY HAD SIX MINUTES TO GET EVERYONE UP, AND TELL THEM TO GET A PARACHUTE AND JUMP! I quickly jumped up, got the parachutes, and threw them at everyone, waking them up. I guess I threw them hard since I heard a chorus of "owws" and "ouch Gallagher Girl"

"GUYS GET UP WE HAVE TO JUMP!" I yelled at them. They looked at me crazy and asked how I knew that. Of course I decided to tease Zach by pointing to myself and saying 'spy'. By the time we were down to 2 minutes, every one was strapping their parachutes on. That's when I realized that I didn't have one. I looked in the back for any and couldn't find any.

"It's alright Gallagher Girl, you can jump with me." Said Zach. I can tell you one thing, I was really nervous. Jumping off a helicopter with a parachute, PUH – LEASE no big deal, but freefalling off a helicopter, your life depending on a boy HOLY SHIT I AM SCARED! Zach was oblivious to the fact that I would be freefalling so he stayed perfectly calm. With 43 seconds left, Macey opened the helicopter's doors, causing a huge gust of wind to blow on to us, pushing me back. Luckily Zach caught me. Pretty soon I was a shit load of nervous for jumping off the helicopter, and I only hope that Zach wouldn't lose his grip on me. When we were about to jump Zach grabbed me tightly by the waist and said, "Hold on tight Gallagher Girl!" "To what!" was my genius reply. And with that we jumped, into the clear sky, falling at 120 mph. I'm glad that I had tied my hair in a pony tail before we jumped or the wind would have been whipping it all over the place right about now. Zach gripped on to me tight making sure I didn't fall. When we were ¾ of the way down, Zach pulled on the string, opening the parachute and we soon started calmly floating. I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding.

"What you scared Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked referring to the breath that I had let out just seconds before.

"Well what do you expect? Freefalling off a helicopter thousands of feet in the air with no parachute, only hoping the person who is holding you wont drop you. I'm pretty sure you would at least get a little nervous." I replied as we hit ground a few miles away from the stadium. Surprisingly I didn't look that bad, considering we just jumped off a helicopter. Everyone took off their parachutes, and stuffed them in the nearest bush.

"Well looks like we'll have to walk the rest of the way." Said Grant running a hand through his hair. With that we took off on our way to complete the Cov Ops mission. After running for 7 minutes we reached the stadium. Hey what can I say? We're fast runners. That's when I realized we didn't have tickets to get in. Oh well no biggy we can just take the back entrance. I motioned for every one to follow me, and led them to the back entrance. The door was locked and needed a code to unlock it. Wow I'm pretty sure that macey's closet has more security than that. I took a charm off of my bracelet and stuck it onto the keypad, after 10 seconds, the keypad started to smoke and soon enough it fused, unlocking the door. I took the charm off and put it back onto my bracelet.

"Okay I say we split up onto different sides of the bleachers that way it's easier and we'll look less suspicious." Said Eva when we reached inside. There was a chorus of "okay's" and "sounds good's". Zach being my bodyguard came along with me to the middle of the stands.

"Stay close to me Gallagher Girl and don't go anywhere." Zach said with all seriousness reaching for my hand. Let me tell you there were A LOT of people there, which made it easy to get lost in the stands. In other words, it is a Chameleon's paradise. As soon the timer started for the football game I turned on my coms unit. I searched the crowd, when I spotted the eyes of a familiar person.

Barely moving my lips, I smirked and said, "Mr. Solomon, blue jersey, red baseball cap, blue jeans, Nike shoes."

"Very good Ms. Morgan ten extra points, for compromising your own teacher." Mr. Solomon replied.

"Green shirt, white jeans, blue converse, brown hair, gold bracelet." Came Bex's British voice through the Coms Unit.

"Agent you have been compromised." Mr. Solomon said not giving out the Agent's last name.

Next to me I felt Zach smirk as he said into the Coms, "Blue North Face sweat shirt, blue shorts, brown Puma's, brown hair, tied into a pony tail, and a silver necklace. I believe Abby that you have been compromised." making sure that no one could see his lips moving.

"Very Good Mr. Goode." Abby said through the Coms.

I scanned the crowd as other people rattled off answers of the hidden CIA agents. But that's when I saw the familiar ring, and those familiar green eyes, and that's when I started to panic.

"ZACH YOU'RE MOM IS HERE." I told him pretending to be interested in the game. I saw panic register in his eyes as he squeezed my hand and said CODE BLACK into the Coms Unit, alerting Solomon about the COC. We ducked out of the crowd, and ran as fast as we could, outside the stadium. Immediately when we got outside, men in black attacked us. There were 5 people coming at me, and that's when my spy training kicked in. Punches, and kicks were being thrown everywhere. Zach was fighting off 7 at a time, and I knew that the COC agents were holding back on him, seeing as they can't hurt him, since he is the son of their boss, but they were doing enough damage to distract him. I did a roundhouse kick, and knocked a guard down. Then I did the infamous Baxter chokehold on him, knocking him out for a good 2 hours. I then dodged a blow to my head, and hit the back of one of the COC agents sending him down to the floor. I then twisted his arm until I heard a sickening snap, as his body went limp. I had enough time to press the lacrosse charm on my bracelet alerting everyone where I was and that I was in trouble. One COC agent punched me really hard on the arm. That's gonna leave a big bruise. Once I was finished with my guys I went to help out Zach. I was fighting one, when he pinned me down; his arms were too strong for me to get out. That's when I noticed he had a knife in his pocket. In one swift motion he took the knife out and was about to stab it into my heart. That's when I saw Zach come barreling to the Agent, knocking him off of me. I sighed in relief when help had come and Solomon and Abby were finishing off the rest of the COC Agents.

Then I saw the gun. And it was pointing straight at my heart. And I saw the person holding the gun, Mrs. Goode. She had an evil grin on her face, and before I could move, she shot the bullet straight at me.

"CAMMIE!" I heard Zach scream. It was all in slow motion. I saw Zach dive in front of the bullet, pulling me down with him, and guarding my body with his. I felt completely helpless. I closed my eyes as my body made impact with the ground. I heard tires screeching, and smelled burning rubber. I saw Aunt Abby kick the gun out of Mrs. Goode's hand. Abby tried to tackle her, but Mrs. Goode had already ran off, and jumped into the van, going 120 mph. Just as fast as the van was here, it left. Everyone sighed in relief. That's when Zach lifted me off the ground. My arm was now bleeding from a rock scrapping against it.

"Cammie are you okay? You're not hurt right? Please tell me you're not." Zach said, his eyes swimming with concern. He quickly ripped off a piece of his shirt and gently tied it around my cut, to stop the bleeding. Then he gave me a bone-crushing hug. I hugged him back not ever wanting to let go.

"I'm fine Zach. Thanks for saving me." I whispered in his ear.

"That's what I'm here for Gallagher Girl." He whispered back.

"Oh my god guys are you okay!" screamed Bex with Grant right behind her. I pulled out of the hug, only to be pulled back in by Zach.

"You can talk to her later, right now I want to make sure you're safe." Zach said to me. I just smiled at how much he cares for me, and hugged him back. Once we were done hugging, Bex immediately pulled me into a hug.

"Bex can't breathe." I said gasping for air.

"Oh sorry."

"Alright everyone lets get into the helicopter." Said Mr. Solomon.

The whole ride back Zach held my hand, and didn't let go. All I wanted to do was get into pajamas and go to sleep. Once we reached school, I went straight into the bathroom, changed and went to bed. This was a LOOOOOOONG day.

**Zach's POV**

When I saw my mom point the gun at Cammie that was probably the scariest scene I have ever seen in my life. I was mortified. My mom was pointing a gun at the girl I love, the only person in this world that I trusted (well except Solomon), the only girl that I ever showed affection for, the only girl that could keep me on my toes, the only girl that could beat me while sparring, the only girl that looked gorgeous even in the worst conditions, the only girl that every saw me for who I am, and not my mother, the only girl that I love in this world. I dove in front of the bullet bringing Cammie down with me, and shielding her with my body. When my mom ran away, the only thing that was in my mind was worrying if Cammie was okay. I hugged her for 5 minutes, but it seemed like an eternity. When she whispered in my ear saying that she was okay relief flooded through me. And when she let go, I couldn't help but pull her back and think, I need her in my arms.

**Cammie's POV**

I woke up to someone making noise in their bed. I looked over and found Zach tossing and turning and kicking. I quietly got up. I went over to him and held his hands down. He was struggling to get loose.

"Zach wake up. Come on Zach wake up. Blackthorne boy wake up!" I said to Zach, trying to wake him up from his nightmare. He jolted awake, and looked around confused for a minute, as to where he is. Once he looked at me he quickly brought me into a hug.

"Oh my god Cammie! Thank god you're okay. I thought I was going to lose you….." Zach rambled on while I was rubbing soothing circles on his back, comforting him and telling him soothing words. Its weird, normally I'm the one having the nightmares, and normally he is the one who is comforting me. I was brought back to reality when I felt wetness on my shoulder. Oh my god Zach was crying. This is something very big, since Zach NEVER cries. I pulled back slightly. I took my fingers and slowly wiped his tears away.

"It's okay Zach I'm here, and I'm safe, and I'm not hurt. And I am definitely not going to go anywhere any time soon, away from you." I brought him back into a hug, and held him there. Once I felt a tear hit my shoulder, he quickly wiped them away. I pulled back and looked into his green eyes.

"You know Zach sometimes its okay to cry. You can show your soft side. You don't always have to stay in macho Zach mode." At the word macho he grinned. More tears slipped out of his eyes, and I just let him cry on my shoulder. I rubbed soothing circles on his back, and soon enough the tears stopped, and he was breathing heavily. I laid him back onto his pillow, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Night blackthorne boy." With that I crept back to my bed to find my roommates starring at me with concerned face. I just gave them a small smile, a thumbs up, and said good night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Animesullgirl16 – I'm sorry for ruining part of the fourth book for you….I did put at the top that there would be spoilers. I realize that I said skip to the second half, but the page break line never showed up so you couldn't see where the second half was. So I apologize for that**

**Another thing, I am not going to be able to write from Sunday on, since I am going to UNIVERSAL STUDIOS BABBBYYY! So you'll have to bare with me. I'll try and write as much as I can, but the chapter wont be as long as the last one, considering it took me 2 days to write, so just a heads up on that**

**I ALMOST FORGOT….I DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRL SERIES, OR THE CHARACTERS USED IN MY STORY. **

I woke up in the morning I remembered I had school today. I looked over to the side and saw Zach passed out on the bed. Not literally though. I walked over to Macey who was in the bathroom and asked her if she could get my mom for me, since I wasn't allowed to leave the room without Zach, and I didn't want to wake him up. She "eagerly" (note the sarcasm) said yes and head out the door with Liz and Bex. 2 minutes later I heard a small knock on the door. Knowing it was my mom I opened the door.

"Hey kiddo what did ya want?" she said whispering.

"I was wondering if you could give me and Zach a day off of classes." She gave me a questioning look so I elaborated. "He woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. When I went over to comfort him he started crying. Crying mom crying, and you and I both know that Zach never cries. He was stressed out and didn't get enough sleep. He needs to relax. And since he is my body-guard and I'm supposed to stay with him at all times, that would make me have a day off of classes, plus he wont feel lonely." I whispered, barely audible

"All right that's fine. I'll have someone send up some breakfast and then later lunch."

"Thanks. " suddenly an idea popped into my head. "Moooooom can I please have the T.V in my room today?" I said sugarcoating the words.

She sighed "Fine Cammie I'll have someone bring the T.V too."

"Thank you!" I whisper – yelled excitedly. Hey it's not my fault that I haven't watched a movie in like 3 weeks.

Soon enough Liz came with a plate of pancakes, and one of the security guards holding a TV behind her. I put a finger on my lip, the universal sign of be quiet looking at the two of them standing at my door, and motioned them inside. The guard quickly and quietly installed the T.V with a DVD player and left without a word. Liz quickly mouthed "Bye Cammie", and left in a rush to get to R & D. I quietly ate my breakfast and then turned the T.V on, to watch The Pacifier. I put it on low volume careful not to wake Zach, and laydown on my bed to watch it. I heard Zach's soft snoring in the background and giggled slightly. After the movie was over, I turned the T.V off and went to brush my teeth. Might as well stay in my pajamas and be confortable, its not like I have anywhere to go. After about five minutes, there was another soft knock on my door. Bex came in giving me a pile of books and papers.

"That's C & A, homework, along with extra credit. You have a project due Thursday, and a book report due tomorrow." Bex whispered to me while dumping everything in my hands. "And those are just the first two classes." She said winking at me, and then slowly closing the door. I sighed, this is why I hate missing school, - the homework. I decided to finish it all off then; I have a lot of time to kill. As soon as I finished all the homework bex had given me so far, which let me tell you took 4 hours (key words being **so far)** I started to feel hungry. As if reading my mind there was another knock on the door. This time I opened it to see Tina holding two trays of lunch, with macaroni and cheese (the gourmet kind) garlic bread, and Cesar salad. I thanked her and took the two trays. Guess its time to wake Zach up.

I walked over to his bed, and sat on the edge. He was lying on his side, his hand hanging over the side of his bed.

"Zach wake up." I said. He groaned and rolled over so he was lying on his stomach, his face smooshed into the pillow.

"Mmm that feels good Gallagher Girl." He said referring to the back rub I was giving him. I rubbed his back for a few minutes and then got up, and sat on my knees, beside his bed so I was level with his head.

"Come on Zach wake up its 1:00 in the afternoon, you've been sleeping all day." I told him, while playing with his soft brown hair. He slowly turned his head so it was facing me and opened his gorgeous green sleepy eyes.

"5 more minutes Cam please?" he said giving me the puppy dog eyes. I gave a small smile and he yawned. He patted the space next to him on the bed, motioning me to lie down with him.

"I don't bite, come lie down." He said softly smirking with his eyes closed. I rolled my eyes about the fact that even when he's sleeping he still smirks. I got up and lay down next to him. He lazily put his arm around my waist, and pulled me into his chest. Then he buried his head in my hair, and went back to sleep. I smiled at him, glad that he is showing his soft side a lot more. I decided to go to sleep, besides what is five minutes of sleep going to do to me?

**Zach's POV**

I woke up to Cammie calling my name, and telling me to wake up. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach. She started rubbing my back. Mmmm that feels good, I should ask her to give me back rubs more often. After a few minutes she moved to the side of my bad, and sat down so we were eye level.

"Come on Zach wake up its 1:00 in the afternoon, you've been sleeping all day." I heard her angelic voice say. 1:00? Wow I was asleep for a long time. I opened my sleepy eyes and looked at her sparkling blue ones.

"5 more minutes Cam, please?" I said giving her the puppy dog eyes, knowing she couldn't resist. She gave me a small smile, indicating that I could sleep a little more. I yawned and patted the space next to me, motioning her to lie down.

"I don't bite, come lie down." I said to her with my eyes closed, smirking. I could sense she rolled her eyes at me smirking, and then felt her get up and lie down next to me. I put a lazy arm around her and pulled her to my chest. Then I buried my head in her hair. Mmm her hair smells like strawberries. Zach likey strawberries. I soon fell into deep sleep.

"Zach. Zach." I heard a voice of an angel say to me. Cammie was rubbing my cheek and it felt really good. Damn how does this girl learn to make everything feel good? Okay that just sounded really wrong. "Get a grip Goode, and get those dirty thoughts out of your head." I scolded my self in my head. I pretended to be asleep. She shook me slightly.

"Wake up Blackthorne boy I let you sleep way more than 5 minutes. Its 2:15 get up." After a few more tries of waking me up she sighed. I know your awake Zach. After I didn't respond for 3 minutes she sighed.

"I warned you." She got out of my arms, and left. Awww now I'm cold she was keeping me warm * insert pouty face here * All of a sudden I feel ice cold water being poured on me. All right now I'm fucking freezing. As soon as I felt the water hit my skin, my eyes shot open, to see a smirking Cammie. Hey that's my smirk!

"Gallagher Girl!" I yelled. She just kept smirking with her arms crossed.

"I warned you Zach, you didn't want to take the easy way and get up. You were too stubborn and missed out on your chance to get your good morning kiss." She taunted me, going into the bathroom to change. I waited by the bathroom door, still soaking wet. Right when she got outside of the bathroom I gave her a big bear hug making her wet

"Ahh Zach let go!" she said laughing

"You didn't give me my kiss Gallagher girl." With that I smirked and gave her a big passionate kiss. She kissed back, and we made out for 5 minutes. My hands were on her waist and her hands we tangled in my hair. She pulled back to get some air, and bit her lip. I smiled a real smile and hugged her.

"What would I do without you in my life Cammie?" I asked her. She responded by hugging me back harder. That's when I was convinced; I am officially in love with Cameron Ann Morgan.

**Hoped you guys liked it! Review and Rate :D **


	7. AN

**Hey Guys, I hoped you liked the last chapter! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! LIKE SERIOUSLY I SMILE EVERYTIME I READ THEM :D I am sadly going to announce that I won't be updating for the next week. I'm going to universal studios tomorrow, and I have to wake up at 6:00 am, not to mention its 2:00 am right now and I haven't packed. I couldn't write earlier cuzz we had guests over the ENTIRE day, and they were pretty boring guests if you ask me. **

**Can you guys give me ideas of what to write next? Don't be afraid to give details ;) I'll give you credit for the chapter if you would like, which I'm sure you would.**

**Alrighty, Everyone have a nice break! Well unless you don't have break, then good luck with homework!**

**Baiiii,**

**101fabgirl**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys im baaaaaaaack! Did ya miss me? Probably not. O Wells! :D Here's the story! **

Skipping a few weeks:

**C Pov**

I was in C & A listening to Madame Dabney's lecture on how to use utensils for 12 different reasons (4 of them only for the actual eating usage). I was spacing out a lot today, drifting off into wonderland about all sorts of things. Most of it was from my childhood, and how happy my mom and I used to be with my dad around. I still remember the day we cooked a gourmet dinner for my mom on her birthday. I was his assistant, helping him with pouring the ingredients and measuring the flour. We used to spend a lot of time with each other. He was my opponent when we played soccer, my lifeguard when I went swimming, and my partner that always let me win when we sparred. I really miss my dad, I only wish that I could know whether he is alive or not. He could be in deep cover hiding from the circle, or locked up in their cell's, or even dead. I just want to know where he is, and if he's okay.

"Cam? Hellooooo Cam you there?" Macey asked me snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"What? Oh ya sorry I was just spacing out"

"I see that" Macey said looking at me weirdly.

"Anyways what did you want to say?" I asked her brushing the subject aside.

"Nothing. I was just telling you that class is over. We should be heading off to lunch." With that I followed her and Zach to the dining room. I got my food and sat down. Today there's chicken with Caesar salad. Sigh, this was my dad's favorite food. Beside me I heard Macey laugh at something Nick said, I wasn't really paying attention. I started to push the food around my plate. I came back to reality when I felt someone's warm hand hold mine.

"You okay Gallagher Girl? You look kind of out of it." Zach said rubbing circles on my hand.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry." I said giving him a reassuring smile. All throughout lunch, Zach kept glancing at me, to make sure I was okay. They rest of the day was pretty sluggish, well, at least to me. All of my friends were in happy moods, laughing and smiling.

**Zach Pov**

I wonder what's wrong with Cammie. She's been spacing out the whole day, and definitely wasn't any better during lunch and dinner. We went to our room, did our homework and got ready for bed. After Macey shut the lights off I couldn't sleep. Something was nagging me. It was like my brain was telling me to remember something. Oh well. I tried to go to bed, but after epically failing for 2 hours, I decided to just think. What was up with Cammie? The whole day she didn't talk unless someone talked to her, that too she gave one-word answers. I heard someone sniffle from the other side of the room. I looked over, and saw Cammie sitting at the headboard of her bed, her knees hugged to her chest by her arms, and her head resting on her knees. I saw a tear cascade down her beautiful face. Hey what can I say? I have really good eyesight. Wait why am I thinking about my eyesight when Cammie is crying? There is something seriously wrong with me. I silently got up from my bed and made my way towards hers. She now had her head buried in her knees.

"Gallagher Girl are you okay?" I asked her, my voice barely above a whisper. She raised her head when she heard me talking, and said three words that made me realize something big.

"I miss him." Her voice cracked slightly and salty tears ran rapidly down her face. That was when I realized, today was February 11, the day Mathew Morgan disappeared out of Cammie's life. And to know that he disappeared because of MY mom, it made me feel 10 times worse. As soon as I realized what today was I immediately pulled her into a giant bear hug, hugging her tightly. I put her head on my chest, and stroked her hair. I let her cry into my chest, while I said calming words to her. When her tears soon slowed down to the point where only a single tear would be running down her face now and then, I pulled her onto my lap, and resumed her position of her head on my chest. I rubbed circles on her back calming her down.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked her.

"I didn't want to ruin everyone's moods, and make them feel sympathetic for me. Everyone was laughing and smiling, and I didn't want to ruin their fun." She replied softly. I sighed.

"Cam, all I ever want, is to see you smile and laugh and hear you're beautiful voice. I want to help you, and comfort you, and give you hugs and kisses, but how can I do that when you don't tell me how you feel? I will comfort you whenever you want, wherever you want, no matter what mood I'm feeling, because all I want to see is you happy, okay?" I told her in a soothing voice, bringing out my mushy side again. She just nodded in response, looking down.

"Hey, hey, hey where's the pretty smile and gorgeous eyes?" I said, while lifting her head up. I wiped the remaining tear, and kissed her nose, making her giggle, which caused her to smile.

"There they are." I said smiling back at her.

"Thanks Zach."

"Anytime, Gallagher Girl, anytime." After that I hugged her for about 5 more minutes, enjoying my time alone with her. Well not really alone, I knew Liz, Macey and Bex were silently watching us, pretending to be asleep. Oh well. Soon enough I was drifting off into sleep with Cammie in my arms.

**Hope you liked it! **

**Rate! Review! You Know What To Do! I Luvs You!**

**Xoxo 101fabgirl**


	9. surprise part 1 chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long! I don't wanna keep you waiting any longer soo…**

**Cammie Pov**

**1 month later **

I woke up today, earlier than I normally do. As I stretched my arms, and yawned I remembered something seriously important. OMFG I CANT BELIEVE IT'S TODAY! With my hyper mood I quickly got up, went over to Macey's bed, whispered some fashion stuff into her ear, and in a flash she was up. Macey looked at me with excited eyes. She was just as much excited about this as I was! She went over to Liz, telling her, her laptop was on fire, and faster than you can say _laptop,_ she shot up out of her bed, already hopping into the shower. Now Bex would be really tricky to wake up.

"Hmmmm what shall it be today? Earthquake…no…..water….no to loud…..the thing that her parents did on a mission in Peru, with the _hamster-with-the-blow torch-and-hurricane stimulator?..._no cant do that I don't have a hamster….oh well guess I'll go with flipping over her mattress." I said whispering to my self, going over the options to wake up Bex. I quietly went up to her bed, grabbed the edge of the mattress, and slowly counted to three. 1…2…3! I grabbed the whole mattress with my hands and completely flipped it upside down onto the floor. Let's not forget Bex was on it…heheh I will have to pay later for waking her up anyways, might as well have some fun.

"WHAT THE BLO—" I quickly covered her mouth with my hand. I motioned to Zach, who was still sleeping and gave her a big gigantic grin. I guess she saw that I was excited since, I saw her eyes start to twinkle. Ahhhhh this is gonna be soooo awesome! I motioned with my hand to be quiet and she gave a slight nod. As soon as Liz was out of the shower, Bex quickly rushed to take a shower. Me and Macey showered last night, to save time in the morning. After Bex showered, she put on a clean pair of pajamas (AKA her cutest kind). Well I couldn't really blame her, Macey was making us all wear Macey approved pajamas. Surprisingly I didn't argue with her, since they were insanely cute and comfortable. After catching everyone's eyes, and giving them a slight nod, I swiftly went over to Zach ready to wake him up.

"Zaaaaa-aaach wake uuuuuuup!" I said, sitting on the side of his bed. He groaned and rolled over.

"nooo go back to sleep." He said half asleep.

"come on Zach get up, you need to get ready." After he didn't respond, I sighed.

"will you get up if I give u a back rub?" At that I saw him smile in his sleep. Taking that as a yes I started rubbing his back. After 3 minutes I leaned down and whispered,

"come on blackthorne boy wake uuuup." I said nudging him. "besides you can have as long as you want in the bathroom, Macey's already ready." The instant I said that his eyes flew open. Lets just say when Macey isn't ready, Zach has a time limit, a VEEERRRRYYYYY short time limit in the bathroom, so he must feel blissed to take a nice hot long shower, instead of taking a 3 minute one. He got up, ruffling up his hair, which let me tell you it looks REALLY SEXXXYYYY, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and headed into the bathroom. As soon as I heard the door close I shot into action.

"alright now that he's gone we can start preparing." I said excitedly, whisper yelling at Macey, Bex, and Liz jumping up and down like a little schoolgirl.

**Zach Pov**

"Zaaaaaaaaaaach wake uuuuuuuuup!" Cammie said, waking me up from my awesome dream about Eminem. Let me tell you something, I love Eminem. Not in the girly way that girls do with Justin Bieber, but like a guy way. I'm pretty sure that the girls have listened to his songs on my iPod so much, they probably know every single word to his raps. Yup that's how much I like him, I even heard Cammie humming to Love the Way You Lie while doing homework. Well anyways back to me sleeping. I groaned and rolled over.

"no go back to sleep." I told her wanting to continue on with my dream.

"come on Zach you need to get up and get ready." I didn't dare to ask what to get ready for, knowing that what ever it was it was not good, so I chose to be wise and not respond. She sighed

"fine if I give you a back rub will you wake up?" I smiled at that, her back rubs feel sooo good. I feel so relaxed when she gives them too me. Them I felt her hands rubbing my back, and couldn't help but feel happy. I was happy, because that just took all of my stress and worries away. I seriously need to ask Cammie where she learned to do that so well. Wow still sounds wrong. .ignore. She leaned down, whispering in my ear,

"come on blackthorne boy wake uuup." She nudged me. "besides you can have as long as you want in the bathroom, Macey's already ready." In an instant my eyes were open. Lets just say Macey wasn't the most generous when it came to the bathroom, and time you get to spend in there. I think the most time she has ever given me is 6 minutes and 12 seconds in the bathroom. I know sucks doesn't it?

I got up, gave Gallagher Girl a kiss on the cheek, and headed into the bathroom. I took a nice long shower and got ready. While I was putting on my shirt I heard Cammie's voice call out to me.

"Alright Zach I know I told you that you can take as long as you want in the bathroom, but seriously, what did you do in there for 1 hour?" wow 1 hour? Guess time flies by when you're relaxing.

"Fine, fine whatever I'm coming out chill out." I replied. I wasn't really paying attention around me when I came out of the bathroom, I was looking at my shoes, thinking that I needed new ones. So that's why when every one jumped out at once at said "SURPRIIIISSSSSE!" I really got surprised. So surprised that I probably looked like an idiot standing there with my eyes wide open and my mouth in the shape of and "O". but seriously can you blame? I can't believe they threw a party, for…..

.

..

…

….

…..

…

….

…..

…

….

…

…..

….

…

…..

….

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

…

….

…..

…

….

…

…..

….

…

…..

….

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

…

….

…..

…

….

…

…..

….

…

…..

….

..

.

**My birthday**.

I was speechless. Completely and utterly speechless. Which let me tell you is seriously insanely bad for ZACHARY GOODE to be speechless.

"What the?...How did?...When did?...Wow" I didn't even finish any of my sentences. I surveyed the room, filled with the girls, and all of my blackthorne friends, wearing party hats, with confetti guns, silly string and those blower-things in their hands. In one hour, they decorated the whole room with birthday stuff, brought up food, set out some games, and turned on music. Wow guess I missed A LOT.

"Hey you're our brother now. And we NEVER miss out on a siblings birthday." Macey told me.

"Ya and you help us sooo much we have to **AT LEAST **throw you a birthday party. I mean seriously you have done so much for us, we have to repay you." Said Cammie.

"Ya Zach, you're our broseph. Us not throwing a party for you would be seriously retarded." All of my friends from blackthorne said. I smirked at that

"Ya. You help me all the time with my projects!" Liz told me. That's true I do always help her, like with writing stuff down, like equations for her, and getting her materials when her hands are full.

"And you're the only boy I know who can dress himself up fashionably without looking completely stupid. Believe it or not you actually have a good taste in fashion." Macey told me. Well good to know I look goode.

"Hey!" all of my friends yelled at McHenry, when she said that everyone else looks stupid. I smirked

"And you always challenge me in sports, and sparring. Considering you're the only one who gives me a challenge, well besides Cammie." That's very well true, I always sparr with bex when she's bored, and I play sports with her too. When she's working on her kicking the soccer ball, or shooting in the field hockey ball, in the goal, or needs a defensive person to go against her in basketball, or even when she needs someone to pitch her the ball in softball, I'm always there.

I looked over at Cam. "you've saved my life multiple times, are my body guard, the sweetest guy I know, and definitely comforts me when I'm feeling down. I mean really what more is there to ask of you? You've done SOOO much for us." She said shrugging her shoulders, and giving me a wink. There were a chorus of "awwws", and "yaaaah's" and let's not forgot "you have's". I couldn't help my self, I started smiling insanely wide.

"Welcome to the family." Gallagher Girl finished off saying. I don't know why, but just hearing her say that, makes me actually feel special in life, and makes me feel apart of something. It's really nice to know that so many people care for me. I didn't realize how much they did, and how much I did for them, but now that I realize it, I'm happy that I have such great friends who care sooo much about each other.

**Im gonna make this into 2 parts….this is the first…mainly because im like falling asleep here (literally my eyes keep closing). So the next part will be up possibly another time during this week…im not sure when, I have an insanely busy schedule. **


	10. surprise part 2 chapter 9

"_Welcome to the family." Gallagher Girl finished off saying. I don't know why, but just hearing her say that, makes me actually feel special in life, and makes me feel apart of something. It's really nice to know that so many people care for me. I didn't realize how much they did, and how much I did for them, but now that I realize it, I'm happy that I have such great friends who care sooo much about each other. _

**Zach POV**

"Alright let's get the party started!" screamed Grant. Hells ya! Nick started the Music and we started to have a good time, singing along to the songs that were playing.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Zach! Happy Birthday to you!" everyone sang, right before I blew out the candles.

"CUT THE CAKE DUDE IM FUCKING STARVING!" Grant said getting annoyed that I was taking so long.

"Okay okay jeez calm down." I cut the first slice, and right when I was about to ear it I wiped it on Cam's nose.

"AHH Zach." Cam said laughing. She wiped some off of her nose and put it on mine. I chuckled and kissed her nose.

"Mmm you're nose tastes good." I said while licking my lips. She Just blushed.

(1 hour later)

I started talking to Nick, Jonas, Grant, and some of the sophomores. "Dudes this is an awesome birthday! Thanks." I said smiling at them.

"Hey don't be thanking us, thank your girlfriend, she set the whole thing up." Said Nick. I smiled even more when he said girlfriend, even though I haven't asked Gallagher Girl yet. Where is she anyways? I need to go thank her.

"Hey, I'll catch you later I'm gonna go and look for Gallagher Girl." I said leaving the boys. I saw her getting a drink from the table. All right now's the time to turn on my charm ;).

"Hey Gallagher Girl." I said surprising her by hugging her from behind and resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Hey what's up?" She replied, smiling, while putting the cup back on the table. I turned her around, so she was facing me, but don't worry I didn't let go of her waist; I like having her in my arms.

"Nothing," I said nonchalantly "just wanted to thank you for the awesome party." I said whispering in her ear. "How did you even know it's my birthday?"

She grinned, and pointed to herself. "Spy."

"Hey that's my line!"

"Too bad I'm stealing it." Cammie said smirking. Hmm she looks hot when she smirks. By this time, her arms were around my neck, playing with my hair, and I had pulled her closer, if that was even possible. I looked into her clear blue eyes, and just stared at them for a few minutes. I started to get lost in them.

_Flash._

There was a flash coming from my right. Grant took a picture of Cammie and me in this position. I didn't really mind, it would make a cute picture. Oh God now I'm talking like a girl.

"You know, I've never actually felt this special before. I never used to open up to a lot of people before. I've definitely never smiled this much before. I've never cared for some one this much before. And most importantly I've never loved any one so much before. And I am definitely in love with you, so Cameron Anne Morgan, will you be my girlfriend?" I finally told Cammie that I love her, and asked her to be my girlfriend. By the look on her face, I could tell that she wasn't expecting me to say that. Her expression was shocked. A huge 100-kilowatt smile lit up her face.

"Yes." The word I've been waiting to hear for such a long time. YES! YES! YES! YES! SHE SAID YES! I immediately gave her a kiss on the lips. It was a soft and passionate one. I'm bursting with happiness. I mean come on! The girl you love just said yes to being your girlfriend! Who wouldn't be so fucking happy!

_Flash._

Another picture, this time of me and Cam kissing.

"Grant!" I heard Bex yell, slapping the back of his head. Cammie smiled against my lips, and pulled away slightly giggling. She's so cute. I kissed her nose, and gave her a really big bear hug.

"Thank you so much Gallagher Girl, this is probably the best day in my whole entire life." I whispered in her ear, while hugging her tighter. Cheesy? Yes, but I meant it, it really is the best day of my life.

She hugged me back tighter, and said, "No need to thank me. "

"Alright guys present time!" Macey yelled, getting my attention. I got out of the hug, grabbing Cammie's hand, not ever wanting to let go of her. She kissed my cheek and sat down in the circle where every one else was sitting, waiting for me to open the presents. I picked up the first one I saw. It was from Jonas and Liz. AWESOME! New IPod touch! And it's so cool! They modified it to look cooler, and even gave me some awesome apps.

"Thanks guys!"

"Welcome." They said. I gave them each a hug. I know right? I'm actually giving people that aren't Cammie hugs.

"Oh, oh! Me next!" Grant screamed, as he handed me over his present. I slowly unwrapped it, taunting Grant, who looked like he was about to pee in his pants. COOOOOOOL NEW SKATEBOARD! Awesome!

"Thanks Grant!"

"No probs bro."

All of a sudden, something was shoved into my hands. I looked up smirking.

"Way to be gentle Nick." He just smirked right back.

"How did you know I wanted these!" I said referring to the DC skater shoes that were in my hands. They were new, just came out and were sold out in the first 3 minutes.

"I saw you looking at them on the computer and knew you wanted them, so there ya go."

"DUDE you rock!"

"Oh, I know"

"Goode think fast!" and all of a sudden I'm being hit in the head with a flying box. Everyone laughed, while I started rubbing my head.

"Well thanks for the bruise Baxter."

"You're welcome."

I opened the box and saw a New York hat, the one that Justin Bieber has (don't ask me how I know that, lets just say Cammie has a lot of posters of him) with the name Goode written on the side.

"Nice, where'd you get it?"

"I asked my parents to send it to me from England."

"Cool."

"All right my turn." Said Macey handing me over a small box. I opened it and saw 8 plane tickets to Orlando Florida. I looked up at her with a questioning face.

"Hey spring break is coming up soon, and we all need to relax and have some fun, might as well go somewhere fun." She said shrugging.

"Touché. Thanks Mace."

"Welx."

"If you thought that our presents were awesome, wait till you see Cam's" Bex said. Cammie released my hand, got up and went into Macey's closet. After 13 seconds she came out again with two big boxes, and two little ones, neatly wrapped in wrapping paper. I started with the biggest one first. I looked inside and saw a jacket. It actually looked pretty cool, and I'm pretty sure it's Macey approved. Okay I am seriously spending way too much time with the girls.

"Hey you needed a new jacket, pretty foolish of you to give it to some girl." Cammie joked. I smirked.

"Well it looked better on you." Cammie blushed. I love it when I do that to her.

"Open the next one!" Grant squealed. I need to bring that boy to a physiatrist; he is having some serious issues. I grabbed the next box and peeled the wrapping paper off. Coooool there was a jersey, and in the back in big letters there was GOODE and the number 16. I smiled and hugged Cam.

"Thanks!" I said with a big smile.

"Whoa there Mr. Smiley the presents aren't over yet, you still have two more that I'm sure you're going to be acting like a little boy on Christmas when you see what I got you." Cam said laughing. I grinned and took the present she handed to me.

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

"YES FUCKING WAY!"

I picked up the 5 tickets. 5 tickets that let me get into an Eminem concert, front row seats, backstage passes, and a meet and greet. I just sat there shocked looking at them.

"Bring anyone you want." I heard Cammie say next to me. I tackled her into a hug, squeezing her. THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY THAT SHE GOT ME THOSE! I PROBABLY HAVE THE MOST AMAZING GIRLFRIEND IN THE WORLD!

"Zach…little hard to breathe here." Cammie said with a strained voice

"Sorry." I said sheepishly, loosening my grip on her.

"One more." Cammie said handing me the last one.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! HOLY FUCK! HOW DID YOU GET THIS! WHEN DID YOU DO THIS! HOLY SHIT!" in my hands was a picture of Eminem, with writing that said,

_Zach,_

_Happy Birthday. You have such nice friends in your life, and also have a very pretty and amazing girlfriend. You're very lucky to have her._

_Happy Birthday_

_Eminem_

I'm pretty sure I looked like an idiot starring down at the picture. My eyes were opened wide, and I was gaping.

"Yes she is!" I said smiling a huuuge smile.

"So, you gonna stare at that all day or give me a hug?" Cammie said next to me. I basically trampled her with my hug. I gave her a REALLY long passionate kiss. Her lips were so soft. I smiled in the kiss, happy that I have such an amazing girlfriend, and the best friends ever. I gave her one last hug, and sat her on my lap.

"Thank you sooo much Gallagher Girl. I love you." I said to her. She smiled big

"I love you to."

"AWWWW" all the girls said.

That night I went to sleep with a huge smile on my face. I got the girl of my dreams, got some really awesome birthday presents, and had the best birthday ever. Not to mention the happiest day ever. I'm really glad that I am blessed to have Cammie in my life, I don't know what I would do without her.

I looked at the pictures that Grant had taken of Cam and me earlier, especially smiling at the one of us kissing. With one last good look I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

**Guys go and read **

_**And they said, speak now**_** by ****gryffindorkxx it's the cutest one shot ever! 3 I luv it **

**I just wanted to know: Do you guys want me to write the rest of the story in Zach's POV or should I keep switching off?**

**Cammie POV**

**2 weeks later**

I felt like my world was shaking, literally. Apparently Bex thought it was okay for her and everyone else to jump on my bed to wake me up. I groaned and covered my head with my pillow.

"GO AWAY." I said groggily

"Come on cam! Get up! We have to pack, we're leaving for Orlando tomorrow, and you haven't packed one thing!" Macey said yelling in my ear. I groaned and clutched the pillow tighter, forcing it on my head. I felt someone still jumping on my bed, making me go up and down and up and down.

"STOP JUMPING ON MY FREAKING BED!" I yelled, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"Nope."

I growled "ZACH…."

"Watcha gonna do Gallagher Girl?" he taunted me. I grabbed his ankle, tripping him, making him fall down. _Oomf _Zach landed on my back, knocking the wind out of me. Guess that wasn't the best idea ever.

"Get off." I said my voice strained.

"Sorry. Its your fault anyways." He said grumbling, while rolling off of me. No one said anything for 2 minutes, so I took that as my cue to go back to sleep. I felt Bex, Macey, and Liz get off of my bed, but Zach stayed in his position, lying down next to me.

_Grrrr_ now I cant go back to sleep…. Hmm I'll pretend to be asleep, lets see what they do. I started to slow down my breath, making it seem like I went back to sleep. Zach started caressing my hair, I cant say that it didn't feel good, cause that would be a lie. I love it when people play with my hair, I don't know why but it calms me down. He slowly moved his hands away from my hair to touch my face lightly. His breath was warm on my face. His fingers were tracing my face; they lightly touched my eyes, then moved down to my nose, and traced my lips. He rubbed his finger on my cheek a few times before slowly kissing me on the cheek. Zach pulled me into him, so my head was on his chest. I could feel his steady heart beat, beating strong. I snuggled into him more, and felt him play with the ends of my hair. He rapped his arms around me, and I felt him relax against me, resting his head above mine. Soon sleep came over me, and my world went black.

"Gallagher Girl wake up, its been two hours." Zach said, slowly nudging me.

"no." I groaned, burying my head more into his chest. His hand rested on my back, and he slowly started rubbing it.

"No matter how much I want to stay like this, you have to get up and pack."

I didn't move.

"Or Macey's gonna pack for you." That got me wide-awake in 2 seconds flat. My eyes went wide, and I jumped out of bed, racing to Macey's walk in closet.

"Well that got her awake." I heard Zach mumble from my bed.

"Macey McHenry, I swear if you pack anything from your _clothes-Cammie-hates-but-I'm-gonna-make-her-wear-anyways _drawer, I am going to kill you!" That's right, she has a drawer for those clothes, which included some very tiny clothes that would make me look like a stripper.

"Damnit." Macey yelled, and started unpacking 2 suitcases. 2 SUITCASES! And she's just packing lite.

She huffed, "Now we're gonna have to do this the hard way." And then one by one she held out a piece of clothing, and waited for me to approve so she could pack it. And that is pretty much what we did for the rest for the rest of the day.

Disney and Universal, here I come.

CZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZ

"Zachary lets go! We're gonna miss our flight! Cam can carry her own stuff, she's not a baby!" Grant said, referring how Zach and me were fighting about who will carry my suitcase.

"Shut up Grantary we're coming." I sighed as Zach picked up my suitcase and brought it down the grand stairs of the Academy. It's not fair he always wins. Whatever, it means less work for me. I walked out the doors of the Academy, slipping on my ray bans.

**I am so freaking sorry I haven't written in soo loooong! I went to boston for the whole week on a school trip so I couldn't write, and before that I was fucking busy…I AM SOOOOO SOORRRRRYYYYY THAT THIS IS SOOO SHORT! Give me ideas of what you want them to do on the plane, and in the car ride and stuffs**

**Peace, love, happiness**

**-101fabgirl**


	12. Chapter 11

**Guys I am really sorry for not updating sooner… I have homework to do, and sports to play, so I don't have a lot of time to myself to write. If any of you would like to write one chapter of the story, and send it to me, I would be glad to go over it and post it. That means faster the updates and more ideas for me. (please keep in mind that it has to fit what I have in mind, so if it is something that I do not want in the story then I may not post it….**

**Cammie POV**

When we got to the airport I was dead tired. Literally my eyes kept on drooping down. I was so tired, I didn't even get to marvel at the fact of how awesome our private jet looked, with the leather couches, and plasma TV's (courtesy of the CIA), it was like a luxury jet. As soon as I sat down in the plush seat, I leaned against Zach and went to sleep.

**Zach's POV**

Cammie must be tired. Right when we sat down she fell asleep, and we haven't even taken off yet! I'm actually excited about going to Florida, I haven't been on a roller coaster since I was 5, and that too it was a mini one. I felt Cammie shift next to me. She looked really uncomfortable. I lifted up the armrest, and laid her on my chest, giving her more room to sleep.

Wow, it's been 15 minutes and I'm already bored. And it's an 8-hour flight! I would talk to everyone else but it seems like they were worn out too, considering they were all sleeping like dead animals.

I grabbed the remote that was sitting on top of the mini table next to me, and scrolled through movies to watch on the T.V. I finally decided to watch Paranormal Activity. About half way through the movie, I was griping on to Cammie hard, but not hard enough to wake her up. I am never going to admit this out loud, but this movie is scaring me shitless. After watching it for 5 more minutes I had enough and turned it off. I took off my seatbelt, and carefully lifted Cam up, and brought her to the couch, where I laid her down. I got a blanket from somewhere in the back of the plane and lay down right next to Cammie, covering us both with the blanket. I wrapped my arms around her, and felt her snuggle into me. I soon drifted into unconsciousness

"Zaaaaaaaaaach, wake up." Cammie said, lightly shaking me. I just dug my head into her hair, and held her tighter.

She giggled slightly. "Hey buddy your gonna have to let go of me now." I smirked at her calling me buddy.

"And why should I?"

"Because I have to Peeee! Now move." I chuckled at her response and kissed her on the lips before letting go, and getting up.

I frowned. "Aww now I'm cold" * **insert pouty face here** *

"SPIIIITT!" *** Smack * **well I guess Bex and Grant are playing spit.

"That's soo unfair! I hit the pile before you did!" grant screamed

"Oh ya then explain your hand on top of mine!" Bex screamed back

"UR CHEATING! I ALWAYS GET THE BIGGER PILE!" grant yelled accusingly

"UR JUST NOT FAST ENOUGH DIM WIT!" Bex said aggravated

"Break it up you two! Its just a stupid card game!" Macey said while ripping Bex off of Grant, who was on the floor holding his cheek, probably where Bex punched him.

"Boo!" someone screamed right into my ear. O SHIT! THAT SCARED ME! Next to me Cammie was laughing her ass off on the ground. There were tears coming out of her eyes

"_your-laugh-face-laugh- was-laugh-so-laugh-freaking-funny-laugh! Youjumpedlike5feetintheair!" _she said in all one breath.

"Don't worry its fine, scare your boyfriend shitless right after he watched paranormal activity, that's cool." I said sarcastically. By this time Cam was wiping her tears off with her sleeves and taking deep breaths to calm down.

"Woo that was funny, sorry blackthorne boy. I didn't think you'd get that scared." She said her arms hugging me around my neck. I hugged her back and told her that it was okay.

"OOOOOH CAN WE PLAY TWISTER! PLEASE! PLEASE MACEY PLEASE! COME ON BEX YOUR'RE AWESOME AT THIS GAME! PLEASE CAN WE PLAY TWISTERRRRR !" Liz pleaded. I guess she really likes this game, considering she was on her knees begging to Bex and Macey. They smiled

"Sure Liz we can play. Cam you playing?"

"You nose it." She said kissing me on my nose, and giggling after, walking over to the other girls.

_1: 30 minutes later _

"Right foot green" Jonas said, after the spinner pointer thingy landed on the color. Everyone groaned and tried to twist their bodies, and move their foot onto the color green. Currently I was sandwiched between Cammie, and Grant. Yeah it wasn't a very smart idea to play twister with 5 people, on a very tiny mat. Nick and Macey got out a looong time ago.

"Left Foot red."

"Damn it Jonas are you trying to make parts of my body twist that I didn't know could twist!" Grant complained. Everyone slowly shifted, trying to be balanced enough while they moved their foot through everyone's arms and underneath their legs.

"Ahh" Liz squeaked as she fell onto the mat, right on Bex's stomach, which made Bex accidently kick grant in the eye, which made Grant take his hands off the mat to clutch his eye, which made his legs fall on my back which made me crush Cammie, who was pushed underneath me by Grant when he fell. Everyone groaned, especially Cammie, who was crushed underneath a way heavier person than she is, which meant me.

"Oopsie daisies! Sorry guys! I guess I started a domino effect" Liz apologized frantically waving her hands in the air.

"Hey Blackthorne boy."

"Ya Gallagher Girl."

"GET OFF!"

"Oh sorry." I said sheepishly. I quickly stood up, and helped Cam up.

The rest of the flight we spent goofing around, and playing B.S.

"Enjoy your stay in Florida!" said an automatic. Wow I didn't even notice we laded. In an instant everyone's faces lit up, with big broad smiles. We gathered our belongings and stepped out of the airplane.

"Let the fun begin." I said slipping on my glasses.


	13. Chapter 12

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN SUCH A FRAKING LONG TIME! I HAVE SO MUCH HOMEWORK AND FINALS COMING UP SOON!**

Zach POV

"Oh"

"My"

"Fucking"

"Gosh"

We just entered the Hard Rock Hotel in Orlando and I'm pretty sure the girls love it, considering their reactions and open mouths.

"Enjoying ladies?" said an all to familiar voice of the famous Abby Cameron.

"Aunt Abby? What are you doing here?" Cammie asked surprised.

"Hmmm lets see 4 teenage girls, 4 hormonal teenage boys, hard rock hotel, universal studios, Disney World. You add up the facts Squirt, not having a parent around is definitely not an option.

Everyone groaned.

"Hey be glad it's not your mother," Everyone groaned really loud. "or Solomon." All right that was definitely not humanly possible to groan that loud.

"Okay so I've already checked you guys in. You'll be in the penthouse suite on floor 98, room 173. I'm in the room right next door so shout Abby and I'll be over there in a flash." She said while handing us each a room key. "Got it? Great. Good. Bye…..Oh and one more thing Goode?" I nodded at her signaling her that I was listening, "Please control your hormones." Abby said winking. I wonder what that's all about. We all just stood there watching her leave before I heard a sharp voice.

"Alright lets get going I need to take a quick nap, a shower, and get Cammie ready, she looks dead tired." Oh ya did I mention that it's 3 in the morning? Oh really I didn't? Well it is. We lazily got our stuff, and I grabbed Cam's hand, before heading off to the elevators. Once we got in I hit the 98th button and leaned against the railing. I heard someone take a deep breath. I swear Grant is sleeping with his eyes open. I felt pressure on my chest, and looked down and saw Gallagher Girl snuggling into me, attempting to go to sleep. I can't blame her; it is a long ride up. I dropped my duffel bag and wrapped my arms around hers, giving her a big hug while resting my chin on top of he head. I decided to rest my eyes for the remaining ride to the top.

"Goode lets go." Bex said nudging me while talking in mid yawn. We walked inside and went straight to the rooms, not even bothering to look at the rest of the gorgeous suite. Surprisingly the doors had the initials of who is sleeping in them. Lets see, Grant by himself, probably because he snores, Nick and Jonas are rooming, and Bex and Liz are together. Macey probably requested her own room, so she could have all the closet space. I mean seriously that girl brought 4 bags. 4 freaking bags! And that leaves me to the last door. The one with the initials _CZ _one them. I opened the door and saw one big King size bed lying in the middle. Guess that's what Abby meant my controlling my hormones. Cam followed in after me, took one glance at the bed, shook her head chuckling a bit, and went into the bathroom to change into her PJ's. She was back out in 50 seconds. Hmm fast changer. I'm glad she's not one of those girls that cake them selves with that weird green thing that girls' put on their faces. I went into the bathroom and quickly changed. By the time I came out Cammie was sound asleep on the bed. I quietly picked up the covers and got it. I pulled Cammie into my chest and buried my face into her hair. That seems to be a habit I always do when I sleep with Cammie. I smiled at her peaceful body and closed my eyes. My last thought was, "damn Orlando rides are gonna be so fucking fun."

**xD you thought I was gonna end with one of my cheesy lines saying that cammie is amazing or what not. Again im sorry that its so short but please bear with me * begging face * I feel like no one is reading my story anymore o well that's what happens when I don't write for a long time. **

**Anyways on a happy thought…..SCHOOL IS ALMOST OVER!**

**AND I WAS LIKE YES THE PARTY'S ROCKING YES!**

**Peyyyaaaaaceeeee**

**-101fabgirl**


	14. shizz

**Hey guys! I know you're gonna be mad at me because this isn't a chapter but I wanted to say that im sorry im taking such a long time to upload. First of all I have finals all this week. And then I have dance and stuff. Basically this is my schedule**

**Monday: STUDY**

**Tuesday: STUDY**

**Wednesday: Spanish Final and World History Final**

**Thursday: Science Final and English Final (honestly I am so scared for that one)**

**Friday: Math Final and pool party and end of the year dance **

**Saturday: Dress rehearsal for hip hop and Bar Mitzvah**

**Sunday: Hip hop recital **

**I know you could care less about my schedule, but I do want to show you that im not just slacking off. Next week my school ends on Tuesday (at least I think) so ill definitely have a lot of time to update.**

**Keep giving me ideas, like for rides in universal and shizz like that. Maybe even what they do in the hotel or something (can we keep it original and not the truth or dare stuff?) **

**So thanks for bearing with me **

**You guys are truly awesome**

**-101fabgirl**

**(o and just incase u were wondering im in 7****th**** grade)**


	15. poll

**Hey guys I know ur gonna be annoyed again, but take my poll!**

**-101fabgirl**


	16. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So ya I realized my poll epically failed, so just forget about it.**

**ALL RIGHT SCHOOL IS OFFICIALLY OVER! **

**So I would just like to dedicate this chapter to my favorite reviewer of the week: (no offense to everyone else I love you all soooo much)**

**HANNAH – I love you guuurrrllll you made my day with your review **

**Have fun reading!**

**o and one more thing….this is gonna be a stupid question but can someone tell me what OOC means?**

CAMMIE~ZACH~CAMMIE~ZACH~CAMMIE~ZACH~CAMMIE~ZACH~CAMMIE

**3****rd**** person POV**

Cammie was the first to wake up of the two young lovers. She was awakened by the extremely annoying sun, which really wasn't doing her any good right about now. She was in the middle of a blissful, and dreamless sleep. As she opened her eyes, she blinked a few times, and tried to remember where she was. She hears some one's light breathing next to her, and suddenly realizes she is in a hotel room, all-alone with Zach, in one bed, and is feeling strangely comfortable. As she yawns and glances at the clock, her beautiful ocean blue eyes widen with fear of it all ready being 8:45. She quickly gives Zach a peck on the cheek, trying hard to untangle from his firm and comfortable grip around her small waist while trying not to wake him up. She quickly rushes into the bathroom to take a shower before Macey McHenry, the fashionista, barges through the door at 9:00 am sharp to get her all dolled up. And if its anything that Cameron Morgan wants to do, it is to avoid exactly that. She takes a 5-minute shower, and runs outside the room to grab the cutest Macey approved clothes that she can find. Lets keep in mind that **CAMMIE MORGAN **is the one who picked them, so it would be a miracle if they turned out to be Macey approved. She quickly slips on a brown bikini with light pink polka dots, to wear under her Abercrombie short shorts, and a brown and pink-stripped loose, flowy tank top, with white Tori Burch flip-flops. She leaves her hair and make up for Macey to do, because even if she does them herself, Macey would remove it and start from scratch. With 5 minutes left to spare, she brushes her teeth, and quickly rushes over to Zach to wake him up, before Macey oh-so-rudely wakes him up.

**Zach's POV**

I woke up to feel Cammie's soft lips on my cheek, and her trying to untangle herself from my arms. She quickly gets up, and I pretend to be asleep until I hear the shower running from the bathroom. After 4 minutes and 32 second, I quietly stand up and stretch, and look at the time, to see its 8:49. That's when I hear the lock being turned, and I fly into my bed as quiet as possible and resume the same position that I was in 5 minutes ago.

HOW FREAKING NINJA AM I?

Alright enough of that, I open my eyes a crack and see Gallagher Girl only in a towel rapped around her self. A TOWEL! How freaking lucky am I? She grabs her clothes, and comes out 5 minutes later fully dressed. She comes and leans over me probably to come and wake me up. A drop of water drops onto my cheek, and slowly rolls off of my face. I'm guessing that came from hair. Cammie slightly giggles and wipes of the trail of remaining water from my cheek.

"Zach wake uuuuppppppp." She said in a singsong voice, while nudging me. "You seriously need to get up fast, in like the next 10 seconds fast." Hmmm wonder why.

Cammie sighed and counted down, "5…. 4…3…2…. 1"

"ALRIGHT LOVEYS GET OFF OF YOUR ASSES I NEEDA GET CAM READY!" Macey barged into our room. Great now I have to see McHenry everyday at 9:00 am sharp. Fuck my life.

"Ever heard off knocking?" I asked annoyed. I was gonna give Cam a kiss, and then plan out this whole really sweet wake up call thing, and get her distracted so I could make her breakfast. Guess that didn't turn out well.

"Yes I have, but I prefer not to use it." She replied

"And what if you barged in while I was naked? Or even worse, while we were doing 'things'." I asked her with a smirk on my face.

"Well One, I'm pretty sure if u were naked Cammie would kick you into the bathroom to change, and Two if I ever barge in on that be prepared for a hell of a lot of beating. By the way nice outfit Cam!" she said adding on at the last minute to her mini rant.

"Thanks."

"Alright Goode you have 10 minutes starting now." Macey said already grabbing her brush and makeup, ready to doll up Cammie. Personally I liked her all natural and make up free, but I think she's beautiful either way.

"Oh please this is my room you can't tell me when I can and can't use the bathroom."

"58…. 57…. 56" With her count down timing I quickly scrambled off the bed and ran to the bathroom, to take a shower. I quickly showered and came outside to find the room empty.

"Lets go Goode! We need to get to universal in time to go on the Harry Potter ride! Otherwise there's gonna be a big ass line that I don't wanna wait in!" Grant screamed from the living room.

I came out to find everyone heading for the door. "What about breakfast?" I questioned.

"Cammie's getting pop tarts lets go!" Jonas said getting annoyed.

"all right all right sorry lets go."

**-Zach-Cammie-Zach-Cammie-Zach-Cammie-Zach-Cammie-Zach-Cammie-**

"NOOOO! DAMNIT THIS FUCKING BIRD WON'T KNOCK OVER THE FUCKING BRICK! THIS GAME IS FUCKING DEMENTED! ARGHHHHH!" screamed Cammie. Lets just say she got a little bit obsessed with the Angry Birds game on my I touch. Well I cant blame her it is addictive.

I sighed. "Here lemme try." I took the game from her, and beat the level in one try. Her mouth was like an O

O.o "ahh fuck another thing I'm gonna ask how you did that and then your gonna say and I quote _I'm just that Goode babe _and then smirk." she said mocking me.

"all right guys lets go we're here." Liz said in her southern accent. Immediately every one's faces lit up like a Christmas tree on Christmas.

**-Zach-Cammie-Zach-Cammie-Zach-Cammie-Zach-Cammie-Zach-Cammie-**

"Yay Harry Potter World!" Bex shouted. We are currently in Harry Potter World in Islands of Adventure. Man I can't wait to go on all the rides!

"ya wait till you see the wait time for the ride." Macey commented in a bored expression

"2 FREAKING HOURS. I AM SORRY BUT I AM NOT WAITING FOR TWO HOURS FOR THIS RIDE!" Grant said, well more like yelled.

"Come on Grant PLEEAASSEE! It's the most famous ride! Please please please please pleeaaassssseeeee!" Bex pleaded.

"Fine but only if everyone else waits too." Grant said agreeing like a puppy dog. Damn and I thought I could do something else in that time.

**Im just gonna skip this ride and go to the other ones…..sorry don't really feel like explaining all the harry potter rides **

Next we decided to go on Jurassic Park River adventure. After waiting in line for 30 minutes, it was finally our turn. Macey told Cammie to take off her clothes otherwise she would kill her if they got wet, probably because they were designer. And that is how I got to sit squished next to Cam in a BIKINI on a very wet ride. Of course I was the only one who knew that there was an 80 ft. drop so I prepared myself for a very wet and funny ride. How unlucky for cam, she's sitting on the end. At first everyone was saying that it was getting boring, and people were over exaggerating it way too much. The ride would go up hill a steep 'waterfall' type thing then drop like 5 feet. All right my favorite part is coming up. We go up and up and up and up, and then weeeeeeee we go down like 10 feet. Note the sarcasm.

"Is this seriously it? Not even any big dro-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Grant said bored, but of course right when he was about to say drop we dropped 80 feet.

All the girls were screaming and laughing at the same time and I was hugging Cammie to my side ready to make her more wet. BOOM we landed in the water and Cammie, Grant, Bex, and I were soaked head to toe. The others weren't near the edge to get wet.

"Pretty girly scream you got there Grant." Cammie said and started giggling after. Grant just blushed. We headed off to a sandwich place to go eat lunch. As we were waiting in line I heard Macey threaten Cammie about her hair.

"You better make your hair look presentable or **I'M **dressing you up tomorrow."

Cammie got a terrified look, and started rapidly braiding her hair on the side of her head so it rested on her shoulder. I wonder how girls do that. I'll just find out right now I thought smirking.

"Move." I said to her swatting her hands away. I unbraided her perfectly braided hair and ran my fingers through it, liking the way it felt on my fingers. Then I followed her direction on how to braid hair. Lets see… _make three parts, and take the one all the way on the right and put it over the one in the middle. Then take the one on the left and put it over the new one that's in the middle. _Hmmm braiding hair is harder than I thought. Well the braid turned out horrible, and when I showed Cammie her eyes got really wide. In the end I undid the braid and tied her hair into a ponytail, which kind of turned into some weird type of bun, well a messy one. I decided to just leave it alone. Apparently it looked good, because Macey gave Cammie an approving look. How do girls even live through doing their hair every day? They have to curl it, blow dry it, straighten it, and do all sorts of things. Boys have it easy, we don't even have to touch it (**those lucky bitches – kay back to the story)**, well unless you're like Justin Bieber who apparently blow-dries it everyday. Again I know this because I have 4 very obsessed Justin Bieber fans that are called my roommates. After we finished having lunch, we decided to head on over to the last ride of the day, THE HULK. I have been waiting to go on this ride for such a long time! As we got closer to the ride we heard ear-shattering screams coming from the air. Well air meaning the rollercoaster that we were about to go on. Next to me I saw Cammie tense and gulp at the height of the coaster. We quickly got into the large line of people, and I dragged everyone to the line that lets you go to the front of the roller coaster. As the first cart full of people went down we immediately heard people screaming bloody murder, which seemed to scare Cammie, because she immediately grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I'm starting to get the feeling that she's scared of this rollercoaster, even though she's been on scary ones before.

I brought her close to me in hug and started stroking her hair. "Don't be scared Gallagher Girl. Especially when I'm here, you have nothing to be afraid of."

She put her head in the crook of my neck, and rapped her arms around my waist. She sighed, "I know, but it's a big drop. Its weird I normally don't freak out about these rollercoasters." We just stood in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's presence, until Nick and Grant pushed us onto the ride. Macey, Bex, Jonas, and Liz didn't come on the ride, because they thought it was scary, and since this was my favorite ride, and Cammie is supposed to be with me 24/7 she came. What a sweet girlfriend. Once they strapped us in, I held out my hand to hers.

"May I have your hand M'Lady." I said in an English accent. Cammie giggled and gave me her hand. Then we started going up-and-up-and-up-and-up, and I wont admit it out loud but I am getting kind of scared myself.

"ZACHARY _**I STILL DON'T KNOW YOUR MIDDLE NAME**_GOODE! I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YO-AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Cammie said and then started screaming like a mad woman. God she had a strong grip, I think my hand is already bruised. Once the drop was over, she let go of my hand and held onto the bars.

"By the way it Jared!" I said yelling over the noise of the screaming people.

"What do you mean?" Cammie yelled back.

"Jared is my middle naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame." I said stretching out the a in name, because we went upside down, in a loop, and I was trying to cover my scream. So ya this is kind of a scary ride.

"THIS RIDE IS AWESOME!" Cammie yelled, and I cracked a smile. Then we came to a stop, and were slowly being wheeled in to the garage type place thing, where we get off. As soon as we got off, Cammie immediately grabbed all of our hands, and dragged us to the line again.

"I'm guessing you had fun?" Nick asked. Cam smiled big and nodded her head rapidly.

"Glad you liked it Gallagher Girl." I said rapping my arms around her waist and giving her a peck on the lips.

And this is how I spent the rest of my night: going on The Hulk until we were to nauseous to go on it anymore.

What a nice night in Orlando.

**I FINALLY got this chapter up. Sorry it took so long…it was long to write, and some days I just wasn't feeling into it. But I do hope that you liked it.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS ON WHAT THEY SHOULD DO FOR THE REST OF THE TIME THAT THEY ARE IN ORLANDO! I know that you guys wouldn't want to hear multiple chapters on the rides that they went on and blah blah blah blah blah. K so Enjoy your summer vacations! And if not GOOD LUCK ON FINALS **

**Bai**

**-101fabgirl**


	17. Chapter 14

**Gosh I feel like such an ass. I keep saying I'm gonna update but then never end up doing it. And its been one fucking month. The most I've gone without updating is I think 2 weeks? Anyways, how are every ones vacations so far? I just realized how cruel I can be…..you'll see why just read. Just wanna say:**

**PROCRASTINATION IS A BITCH **

**Cammie POV**

I crouched down behind a wall, looking over the side. I suddenly caught eyes of **her**. What a vicious woman. She was smirking at me with this evil glint in her eyes. She fired at me and I missed being hit by millimeters.

"You need a little help Cam?" Grant's voice came from behind me. I just nodded in fear of **them **hearing us. Grant quickly fired at Zach. Yes you heard me correctly, Zachary Fucking Jared Goode switched to the other side. He disgusts me. How could he? After all we have been through. Ugh what a traitor. All of a sudden Grant was hit on the side of his neck, knocking him out, making him push me out from my hiding space, into the middle of the room. Point blank in the middle of the room, with nowhere to hide.

"I am so sorry Cammie dear." **Her **voice said before she shot me. Dead in the heart, making me fall over from the impact. Red spilled out onto my pearl white shirt, as I lay there motionless.

"okay guys games over you can come out now!" Liz's cheerful voice came over through the intercom.

**Hahah got you there didn't I? You thought it was Zach's mom didn't ya? Aren't I evil? * Insert evil laugh here * did ya get scared. Probably not though -_- o well on with the story.**

"Need help Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked me giving me his hand, and helping me up.

"Sorry Cam, but I had to." Her voice echoed through the large room.

"It's okay. Nice shot though Bex!" I replied. She grinned triumphantly. Grant finally woke up.

"Whew. That was an intense game of paintball!" Grant said, oblivious to being knocked out by Nick over 5 minutes ago.

"Sure was!" Macey's voice said. "You should have seen the look on your faces! They were so intense, oh my god I haven't watched a better game of paintball in my whole entire life!"

"Ya ya, lets see what other training Abby has for us to do." Nick said.

Apparently we were all out of shape so Abby made us go through a series of drills and stuff, and now we are heading back to the hotel. Did I mention it's a 2-hour ride? Who knew the only paintball place near us in Florida would be 2 hours away. (**I'm not really sure if its true or not but just imagine its 2 hours away) **We all got into two cars, but unlucky me, I had to sit in the hard, small, middle seat. All thanks to Bex, who was sitting in the front, and Nick, who was driving. What's even better is that I'm next to Zach and Grant. Sarcasm intended.

10 minutes later

I kept squirming and changing positions in my seat. Damn it hurts my butt soooo much. (**I'm sorry but I just have to say that this happens to me all the time. It gets me REALLY annoyed)**

I let out a huff of breath, "Why is the middle seat so fucking hard, and uncomfortable!" Grant started giggling. "Do you want me to make you shut up?" I said annoyed, clenching my fists. He got a fearful look on his face.

"No need for that Gallagher Girl." Zach said unclenching my fists. I guess he saw the annoyance and dreadfulness look on my face because he picked me up and put me side ways on his lap, so my back is towards the window, and I'm facing Grant. I laid my head on his chest and rapped my arms around his waist. He put a protective arm around me, and got comfortable. Soon my eyelids felt droopy, and I was met by blackness.

Zach and Cammie ~ Zach and Cammie ~ Zach and Cammie ~ Zach and Cammie

**Zach POV**

"Hey Gallagher Girl wake up." I said in a hushed voice, shaking her lightly. She groaned, "What?"

"Get ready, Abby wants us to go to the gym and work out. We have to be there in an hour. Macey came and picked out what you have to wear." She just dug her head further into the pillow.

"C'mon Cam, get up."

"I wanna sleep." I sighed. This is the one time when I don't like that she's being stubborn…when I'm trying to wake her up. I climbed into the bed to try and get her up. I laid down next to her, and started playing with her hair.

"Cameron Anne Morgan get up." I said seriously.

"I have 45 minutes to sleep so shut up, lay down and go to bed." Wow cranky much? Whatever might as well catch up on my sleep.

**Abby POV**

At exactly 4 o'clock I walked into the kids hotel room to see everyone sitting on the couch, except Zach and Cammie.

"Where are the lovers?"

"In their room." Jonas said typing rapidly on his laptop.

"All right everyone head down to the gym." As they piled out of the room I walked to Zach and Cammie's room.

"Heys squirt we're lea—Aww isn't that cute?" I said stopping mid way into my sentence and watching the site before me. The kids were both cuddled together sleeping. Cammie has her arm on Zach's chest with her head resting in the crook of his neck, while Zach had an arm around her shoulder and waist.

_Click_

I took a picture with my phone. That is definitely going in the montage for when they get married. Even though they're only 17, I'm pretty sure Zach is going to propose to her in the near future. I slowly walked towards their bed.

"Hey squirt wake up." I said shaking her body lightly. After not waking up for 1 minute, I tried getting Zach up.

"Hey lover boy get up, you guys need to go downstairs and practice."

JESUS how long does it take for them to wake up? I slowly walked out, and into my room to grab a bullhorn. You may ask why I randomly have a bullhorn in my suitcase; well the answer is I don't know. I went back to Cammie's room and got really close to their ears.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed into the bullhorn. This caused them to jolt awake and fall off the bed onto the ground. I was dying of laughter. Their faces were priceless. After wiping a few tears from my face I tossed Cammie her clothes and left. I felt kind of bad about waking them up, but after remembering their faces when I woke them up, I pushed the guilty feeling aside.

**Zach pov**

After being oh-so-rudely-woken-up by Abby, Cammie grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. She came back out 50 seconds later mumbling to herself about how Abby could have caused her to get a concussion (which she's had 5 of so far) making even more damage occur in her brain, which is gradually in the future going to make her mentally insane by the time she's 30. She was exaggerating it a bit.

**Later at the gym**

"Alright, Goode, Newman – 150 bench presses now. Jonas I want you to do 50 sit ups, and Nick I want you to do 200" Abby commanded checking things off of her clipboard.

"Macey, Liz, go practice your gymnastics." "Cammie, Bex, you are racing." At the sound of that they both grinned. "20 laps, lets go!" On the count of 3 they took off sprinting. DAAAAMMMMNNNN they were fast. They finished the 20 laps around the track course in 10 minutes. Impressive. In the end Cammie won. Once they both crossed the finish line they immediately collapsed on the floor, slightly panting, right underneath the ceiling fan.

"Ladies up up up! You're running suicides!" they both groaned. Grants and I snickered. "Don't think you can get away from this, c'mon boys on the line, you're running too." Damn.

"Alright 10 times all the way down and back. GO." By the end of the suicides Grant and I were panting. I feel bad for Cammie and Bex; they didn't even get a break.

"Okay you guys are done for the day." I looked over at Cammie, and she was chugging down a bottle of water. There was a light coat of sweat glistening on her stomach, where you could faintly see the outline of some abs. HOT DAMN. I think I just went hard. Did I mention that she is wearing a sports bra? ONLY a sports bra, and booty shorts. I thank Macey. Just then Bex took the bottle out of Cammie's hand and poured it all over her.

"Bex I am going to KILL you." Cammie said viciously. And lets be honest, who wasn't scared of Cammie at that point? They broke out on a run around the gym.

"Not if you cant catch me, Cameron."

"Oh, is that so? Lets not forget who is the faster one _REBECCA." _Just then Bex stopped dead in her tracks, growling. And this time Cammie was the one who looked scared. She yelped and started sprinting down to the other end of the gym.

"Not if you can catch me Baxter." Cammie said looking back at Bex, sticking her tongue out, and mimicking her.

_Bam_

Cammie ran into me, falling onto her back with an "aw fuck." Bex slowly came over, and lightly poked Cammie, "Tag, you're it," Then walking off to Grant.

I started laughing – they were only playing a game of tag! They took it so seriously, and looked like they were going to maul (**vocab!) **each other! Guess not.

"Damnit Zach you made me loose the game!"

"Hey you were the one who ran into me."

"Yes well I wouldn't have fallen down if you weren't such a brick wall!" Was that supposed to be a compliment or insult? I'll take it as a compliment.

"Why thank you Gallagher Girl I always knew you had a thing for my chiseled chest." I said winking at her. She groaned.

"Whatever lets go." She said annoyed. I picked her up and throwing her over my shoulder.

"Mmk."

"Zach put me down!" Cammie said punching me lightly on my back.

"Nope."

"Come on I have to take a shower! Put me down." Oh I'll put her down all right, in the shower, with me. Get your head out of the gutter you pervs. I'm not gonna strip her naked, and take a shower! I'm simply just washing her hair, with my shirt off. That's it. I SWEAR.

"Could you hurry up? My head feels like its gonna burst any minute now." I quickly got in the shower without any noise to make sure she knew we weren't here. I quickly put her down.

"Whoa, head rush" She closed her eyes. That gives me 5 seconds. I quickly took my shirt off, and started the shower. Once she felt the water splash her, she immediately opened her eyes. I wordlessly turned her around and put shampoo in her hair, and started running my fingers through it, loving the feeling of it in my fingers. I'm guessing Cammie also liked it, because she slowly closed her eyes. I rinsed the shampoo out and did the same for the conditioner. After quickly washing my hair, I turned her around.

"What was that for?" Cammie asked with an innocent voice.

"Nothing really, I kinda just wanted to do it." I said sheepishly. I felt my cheeks burn hot. Oh hell no, Zach Goode does not blush. Hopefully Cammie didn't notice. Oh who am I kidding of course she noticed, she's Cammie for crying out loud.

"Aww you're blushing!" of course that just had to cause me to blush more.

Cammie giggled "You're so cute when you blush!" That caused me to blush even more. DAMN THESE BLUSHING HORMONES! Wait blushing hormones? Damn I'm turning into a wacko like Grant. She quickly shut my inner ramblings up by putting a sweet kiss on my lips.

She pulled away slowly and whispered, "I never thought the day would come when Zach Goode starts to blush."

**Did ya like it? This was kinda a filler chapter. I'm running out of ideas :-/. I have one for the next chapter, but I'm warning you, it might be short. Like really short. I just cant think of anything But I can tell u that there is gonna be DRAAAMMMMAAA**

**What is every one doing there summer vacays?**

**-101fabgirl**


	18. Chapter 15

**Okay so I lied, this chapter is gonna be longer than I thought it was going to be. Zach is a little bit OOC and there is some lime.**

**Kay so here's the next chappie! **

Cammie POV

After a day full of rides and being idiotic and hyper we decided to sit down and watch a movie. It was just better that the boys got to pick. Or better yet Zach got to pick. Do you know about that thing called sarcasm? You have? Well I just used it.

"All right, get ready to scream your heads off." Zach said jumping back on the couch.

"And why would that be?" Bex asked.

"Because, I put in Saw 12." Zach replied. (**im not actually sure if that movie is scary or not, but my brother watched it for his bday and I think I heard 1 scream) **

"Oh please, if you think we're gonna cuddle with you just because you put in a scary move, you're crazy." Macey said screwing the cap back on to the nail polish bottle.

"We'll see." Zach said smirking.

45 minutes later

So far I'm the only one who isn't cuddling. Liz gave in in the first 10 minutes, and Macey gave in 15 minutes ago, and Bex just gave in after a lot of begging from Grant. I was sitting on the other end of the couch, so I wouldn't give in to the temptation of Zach sitting there cozily, with a blanket wrapped around him, just waiting for me to come into his warm, soft, cuddly embrace.

_Snap out of it Cammie! That's exactly what he wants you to think. _

"Ahhhhh!" Liz and Grant screamed in unison. Wait? Grant? Haha, he has such a girlish scream. Haven't I been over this before? Oh well. I quickly hid my head underneath the blanket that I was clutching onto for my dear life. I felt someone grab my waist and drag me over to them. I peeked my head out and saw Zach's green shirt. I quickly tried to get out of his tight hold, but to my dismay I had no such luck.

"Come on Gallagher Girl I know you're scared"

"Nope." I said pushing on his chest still trying to get out of his grip.

"Please."

"No."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Pleeeeaassseeee." He said begging

"Noooooooooo." I said mocking him.

"Bloody hell Cammie! Just cuddle with him and shut up." Bex said annoyance in her voice.

"Not until he asks."

"Argh fine! Cammie will you cuddle with me?"

"Okay." I said in a happy-go-lucky voice, like I wasn't denying him in the first place, falling back onto his chest.

_15 minutes later _

From the corner of my eye I saw Zach going in and out of sleep. His eyelids were dropping. I think he was only staying awake so I don't get scared. Have I ever told you how freaking sweet he is? Oh really? I have? Well I'm saying it again, HE IS SO FREAKING SWEET.

I quickly put his head on my shoulder and told him to sleep. He smiled small, wrapped his arms around my waist, said "Thanks Gallagher Girl." And went to sleep. I started playing with the hair on the back of his neck and fell asleep to the sound of his breathing.

ZC-ZC- ZC-ZC- ZC-ZC- ZC-ZC- ZC-ZC- ZC-ZC- ZC-ZC- ZC-ZC- ZC-ZC- ZC-ZC- ZC-ZC-

I woke up lying on the couch wrapped in a blanket, to the smell of breakfast. Everyone else was sleeping on beanbags or on the floor. The aroma of bacon, eggs, and waffles were the only (with the exception of my growling stomach) motivation I had to get up and go see who was cooking. I quietly walked into the kitchen to find Zach mixing batter with a look of concentration on his face, which also had flour smeared on his cheek.

"So, is this when I get to taste Zach Goode's infamous amazing cooking?" I said leaning against the door. Judging by the shocked look on his face, he didn't notice me standing there. Point for Cammie!

"Hey, how long have you been standing there?" he asked curiosity etched I his voice.

I shrugged, "Not long."

I went over to the stove, where the omelet was about to burn, flipped over, and put it on a plate. Unlike my mom I was actually decent at cooking.

"Thanks." Zach said moving the bowl of batter near the waffle cooker thing or whatever it's called. He slowly poured the mix in the thing, closed it and turned it over to cook. I went and sat at the kitchen island.

"One plate of eggs, bacon, and waffles for the lovely lady sitting here with the puppy pajamas." Zach said sliding the plate towards me, and talking in an announcer's voice.

"Thank you, and one kiss for the amazing Zachary Goode." I said grabbing the plate and kissing him on his lips. After a few seconds I started to pull away, but Zach had other plans. He grabbed my waist and deepened the kiss, pulling me as close to him as possible. I wrapped my hands around his neck as he put more force into the kiss. From sweet, the kiss had transformed its self to a hungry and needy one. Just like the one in the pigeon room, only more intense. It was like he was giving me every ounce of passion and neediness he had in his body into one heated up kiss. Not that I was complaining or anything. Soon enough Zach grabbed my legs and wrapped them onto his waist. Still occupied with the kiss, Zach headed towards our room, with me wrapped around his waist, my breakfast and growling stomach forgotten, and friends still sleeping like the dead. He quickly closed and locked the door behind him, and headed to the bed. After gently laying me on the bed he broke the kiss, and as fast as lightning, he took his shirt off, showing me is sexy 8 pack, and his chiseled chest. He quickly pressed his lips on mine, like a tiger pouncing on its prey. As we lay flat on the bed, with his whole body on top of mine, pressing against me, and his hands running through my hair and all over my neck, I decided to take control. I quickly flipped us over so I was on top and started kissing his neck.

"You're such a turn on." Zach mumbled as I started kissing up and down his neck, while my hands were first on his chest, and then traveled down, feeling his mouth watering 8 pack. By now I was basically straddling him, when he tugged on my shirt.

"Can I Gallagher Girl?" He said, his eyes full of lust, looking into mine. I just nodded in response, too stunned to say anything. He quickly took my shirt off, and flipped us over so he was on top. He left trails of kisses on my neck, and slowly went down to my shoulder. He moved my bra strap that was in his way, and kissed there. Moving back up to my neck, I finally moaned, feeling him kiss my tender spot. He lightly sucked on it, and then I felt a sharp bite. I made an almost inaudible gasp, but of course he's Zach, so he heard it and smirked. Bringing his lips to mine, I quickly wiped the smirk off his face. His hands were roaming all over my body, from my stomach, to my back, to underneath my bra, sending chills up back, which just made him press himself against me, and kiss me harder.

"I _kiss _love _kiss _you _kiss _so much _kiss _Gallagher _kiss _Girl."

"I love you to." I said my hands tangled in his hair, while his head was buried in my neck. After lying there for 5 minutes I suddenly smelt something.

"Zach do you smell that?"

"Ya, what is that?"

"OH SHIT THE WAFFLES!" With that we quickly scrambled up, threw our shirts back on, and ran to the kitchen.

The waffle maker thing was beeping like crazy, with smoke coming out of it.

"Shit shit shit shit shit SHIIIIIIIIT" Zach started cursing under his breath in Farsi, later screaming Shit, due to the fact that he got burnt by the waffle maker.

"Farsi seems like your cursing language, any reason why?" I said mocking and making fun of him.

"Not the time right now Cam! The waffle maker thing is still on, and it wont turn off, Oh and to top it off MY HAND IS BURNT!." He said in hysterics, sticking his hand in the icebox in the freezer. I started laughing.

"Why the hell are you laughing?"

I shook my head, and went to the waffle maker thing. "Watch." I said really slowly, like he was a 5 year old. I pressed a button to turn of the waffle maker, and took the plug out. I then put cooking gloves on my hand, and opened the thing. Then I took a spatula and told Zach to open the trashcan. Then I threw the burnt and hot waffle across the kitchen, which was very far, watching it sail into the trashcan. But Zach decided to be stupid and moved at the last minute, causing the waffle to go flying in his face. It was silent for a few seconds, and then along with me I heard 6 other people cracking up. I was laughing so hard that there were tears coming out of my eyes, and my stomach hurt. I started laughing even more when I saw the waffle slowly slide down his face, and landed right in the middle of the trashcan. By now tears were spilling out of everyone's eyes, while watching Zach shooting daggers at us. It looked like there was enough power in his eyes to start a World War 3! Soon the laughter died down and we all took deep breaths, basically hyperventilating from all the laughing.

"Whew, nice shot Cam!" Macey said out of breath, clutching her side.

I smiled sheepishly at Zach, who was planning to get revenge on me, "Sorry?"

"Oh you will be."

"Hey its not my fault that you moved in front of the trashcan."

He growled under his breath and said annoyed, "Fine, you know what lets just order room service."

After eating breakfast we sat in front of the T.V flipping through random channels. Soon enough I laid my head on Zach's shoulder and fell asleep, along with everyone else.

**Zach POV**

Eventually we all fell asleep, and before slipping into unconsciousness I felt Cammie lay her head on my shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My eyes quickly ripped open to find Liz, Bex, and Macey screaming at Cammie really loud literally 2 ft away from me. Everyone besides the three girls cringed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Cammie said when they finished screaming.

"CAMMIE YOU HAVE A HICKEY!"

As soon has Bex said that Cammie's face flushed red.

"WAIIIIT! TO GET A HICKEY YOUR TOP NEEDS TO BE ATLEAST OFF!" Liz suddenly exclaimed.

"Ooooooh Cam did you do the dirty with Zach this morning?" Macey said perfectly calm but with a suggestive voice.

"No!" Cammie quickly said hiding her head in my shoulder from the embarrassment. Her face was so red, like a ripe tomato. No wait that's used too much, her face was probably redder than a ruby. Yeah, that's better.

"Well it wasn't as dirty as she thought we were doing." She mumbled low enough for me to hear.

"I wouldn't mind doing it again Gallagher Girl." I whispered in her ear growling lowly at the end.

"Lies!" Bex said, referring to how Cammie said no to doing the dirty.

"I'm serious!" she said.

"I don't believe you." Macey said in a singsong voice.

"Fine! I swear on ZACH'S life!" She said finally looking in their eyes

"HEY! Why cant you swear on Grant's life? No one will miss him!" I said.

"Hey! Goode! I'm still in the room you know!"

"Woops."

**K so the scene that I was going to write in this chapter didn't actually end up being in here. It'll be in the next chapter. But the next chapter might be on the short side. Anyways…how'd you like it? It took longer than I expected to write it, since I wrote it half of it before I posted the last chapter. Sorry if this comes up late….the internet in India sucks. It keeps turning off. **

**I DIDN'T TELL YOU. The reason why I've not been updating a lot lately is because I'm in India (yes I'm half Indian, but was born in the U.S and lived there for my whole life (w/ and exception of moving to Switzerland for 2 years) ) and there's a 9 and a half hour time difference, so when its 3 in the afternoon here its like 5:30 in the morning over there. **

**Anyways….**

**HAVE A NICE SUMMER!**

**-101fabgirl**


	19. Chapter 16

**K so there really isn't a good enough excuse for me to tell you….i was simply procrastinating a lot an I am VERY sorry :'( How was your christams, Hanukkah or Kwanza? What did u guys get?**

Cammie POV

Today's our last day in Florida _sigh. _I wish spring break could be longer. Today we're going to down town Disney to buy souvenirs and stuff for people back at Gallagher. Then we're going to Magic Kingdom to watch the fireworks go off at the castle, before we leave.

"Hey guys?" Macey said, referring to everyone in the car.

"Ya."

"We're gonna stop by the mall before we go to downtown Disney. I want to buy normal clothes before we start buying stuff covered with Mickey Mouse." She said already pulling into the mall parking lot.

We groaned but agreed.

"Oh and Cam you're coming shopping with me." I didn't have a _huge _problem with that because I know that we'll get cute clothes anyways. I know right I'm acting weirder than I normally do. Wait, did I just insult my self in my head? Damn, now I'm turning into a wacko like Zach and Grant.

"mmk."

"HaHa." Zach said, "You're gonna have to be dragged around by McHenry all day and be forced to try on clothes that you hate while I can go pig out in the food court." He said sticking his tongue out at me.

Macey and me started cracking up. "Ya ahuh sure Zach. But did you forget that you're my bodyguard, meaning that you have to follow me around every where?" He immediately got an annoyed look on his face, while I stuck my tongue out at him.

2 hours and 13 bags later Zach and I were exhausted….well more him than me since he was carrying all the bags.

"Macey, PLEASE can we go now! These bags are really heavy! I mean seriously! How many clothes and shoes does a girl need?" Zach asked in a strained voice.

"You know what fine. Give me the bags and go get ice cream, but I want you both back in 15 minutes SHARP" Macey said grabbing all the bags from Zach.

"I swear it's so hard to find good muscle these days. I mean seriously they're only 13 bags!" Macey said grumbling to herself while walking away.

**24/7 24/7 24/7 24/7 24/7 24/7 24/7 24/7 24/7 24/7 24/7 24/7 24/7 **

10 minutes later Zach and I were pigging out on food in the food court. I used my chopsticks to pick up one of the last pieces of sushi on my plate. I put the perfectly made California roll in my mouth and slowly chewed on it, savoring the taste of it in my mouth.

"Mmmmmm." I said with a blissful look on my face.

"Having fun there?" Zach said with a mouth full of chewed up cheeseburger. I crinkled my nose.

"Ewww close your mouth! Geez, and yes if you must know I am having fun. This is awesome sushi." I said after swallowing my yummy sushi.

"I'll be the judge of that." Zach quickly picked up my last piece and threw it in his mouth. What happened next was unrealistically in slow motion….here take a look:

I leapt across the table saying "_NOOOOOOO!" _while desperately trying to stop Zach from eating my last piece. Just to torture me even more he obnoxiously started smacking his lips together, making sure I saw the Japanese god of a food being crushed in his mouth.

Then all the slow motion stuff stopped when I started yelling at him:

"Jack ass! That was my last piece!" I said frantically, while searching my pockets for money to buy more sushi. To my disappointment, I found absolutely nothing, nada, zippo. Not even a fucking penny. That's when I remembered that yesterday I gave all my money to Zach to keep in his wallet while I went on a water ride with Bex, and in a rush to leave today I didn't put any money in my pocket. So, once again I say, fuck my life .

"Hey you're right this is awesome sushi." Zach said cockily, after much to my dismay, swallowing the sushi.

"Zach, can I PLEASE have your wallet?" I asked with such innocence in my voice. But of course since he is the amazing Zachary Goode (note the sarcasm) he just had to remember that my money was with him.

"Sure Gallagher girl, but you have to come and get it." The bastard said smirking.

"Where is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"In my front pocket."

"Asshole." I muttered under my breath.

"A very sexy asshole at that."

_Boy you got my heart beat running away, beating like a drum and its coming you way. Can't you hear that boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom bass, yeah that's that Super Bass, boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom bass, yeah that's that Super Bass. _

My ringtone blasted from my phone that was currently about to fall of the table. In a swift motion I grabbed it in the air, and pressed answer.

"Hello?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS! ITS BEEN 21 MINUTES! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE 6 MINUTES AGO! CAM GET YOUR ASS TO VICTORIA'S SECRET RIGHT NOW!" Macey screamed on the other end of the phone call. Judging by Zach's reaction I'm pretty sure he heard the god awful store we are going to.

"Fine." I said annoyed. Zach waited until I hung up, to get up, grab my arm, and fast walk to the elevators.

"Whoa buddy slow down! What's the rush?"

"Umm hello? You heard Macey, we're going to Victoria's Secret!" Zach said with excitement in his voice.

"So?"

"So, that means I can see my very hot girlfriend, in sexy clothes." Zach said grabbing my waist from behind, and leaving a trail of hot kisses along my neck. Lets not forget that he put his hands inside my shirt, so he was rubbing the small of my back with his thumbs, while I tried to suppress a shiver. The key word being tried. Hey! Its not my fault that he made it feel insanely good.

**24/7 24/7 24/7 24/7 24/7 24/7 24/7 24/7 24/7 24/7 24/7 24/7 24/7 **

"Here Cam try these." Macey said throwing clothes over the dressing room. Right now I'm in the _VS _dressing room; trying on the millions of clothes Macey has made me try. Lets not forget that Zach is here so every time I come out I get _very _positive feedback.

After changing I looked at myself in the mirror. The only thing that's running through my mind is: What the Hell. I'm wearing a light purple nightgown that's very low cut, with lace at the top and very thin straps. Oh, and the most fun (still note my sarcasm) its 2 inches below my butt. I put my hair down, and messed it up, just to make Zach go crazy.

As I came out of the changing room, I saw Macey nod in approval, and Zach slowly walking to me. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me so close that our chests are touching. Oh and the best part (Yup, I'm in a sarcastic mood) his hands are on my butt.

"Mmm you are wearing this tonight."

"Haha sure, hands off horny." I said talking his hands off and putting them to his side.

"oh please, he'll definitely be horny after your next outfit."

I looked at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath. _Finally last outfit of the day. _As I came out Zach's eyes popped out of his head. He immediately grabbed me by the hips and pushed me back into the dressing room, lightly slamming be into the wall and locking the door behind him.

He licked his lips and eyed me up and down, like I was his prey.

"ookay Zach, I'm gonna change now so you need to get out." Incase you were wondering, Macey made me wear the victoria secret bombshell bikini, which by the way was MAJOR push-up. Sadly he ignored my statement and furiously kissed me. We were kissing for about 2 minutes when we heard the door unlock, and someone grab Zach by the shirt and pull him out of the dressing room. After a large slam, and a lot of yelling from Macy and Zach, we finally paid and left.

**24/7 24/7 24/7 24/7 24/7 24/7 24/7 24/7 24/7 24/7 24/7 24/7 24/7 **

"Okay guys we've got 2 hours until we have to go to magic kingdom, here are some coms unit incase we get split up. It's dark" Liz said handing out the clear coms.

"Okay Lizzie, can we go now?" Grant said impatiently. Yeah he was hungry. Liz got an exasperated look and just shooed him off. To say that he ran fast was an understatement. As soon as Liz uttered go, he bolted off to a food stall. Anyways, Liz and Jonas went inside one of the stores, looking at all of the automatic toys that were on display. Nick and Zach went off doing god knows what, while Bex, Macey, and I wandered off to a Mickey Mouse store.

"Hey guys my mom's calling I'll meet you outside." I told the girls after feeling my pocket vibrate, and see my mom's face lighting up the screen.

"Okay hurry up though we need to leave in like five minutes." Macey said automatically.

After talking briefly with my mom about our plans for the rest of the day, and how we're getting home, I hung up and started heading back to the store. During this trip I have felt joy that I haven't felt in a long time. I learned how to be laid back, but alert at the same time, and forget about my troubles for a couple of weeks. However, what I haven't forgotten is the feeling of someone following me, which occurred as I started walking back to the store. I quickly make sure that no one is looking and head into a deserted area, where no one can see me in spy mode.

I hear the foot steps stop as soon as I enter the deserted ally. I look around at the dark shops, with the light up open signs turned off, hoping to spot my tail. And in those two seconds, I feel someone jump on my back, a very heavy person at that. My knees buckle with the weight, and I flatten on the ground. I quickly jerk my head up, and hit my attacker on the nose, definitely bruising it. Using the pain as an advantage, I turn over on my back, and kick the guy in black as hard as I can, and watch him slam into the wall. I don't know if I have ever told you this before, but I seriously despise the COC. They just want to make my life miserable. Soon enough, about 15 more attackers show up, all equipped with guns and knives. I fight against two at the same time, and manage to knock them unconscious. However that act doesn't go without me getting hurt, as the asshole scraped his knife against my arm, cutting off my sleeve, and leaving me with a very bloody arm.

Soon enough Zach finds me by tracking my necklace, and after seeing my cut arm, turns into a true assassin. After one glance at me, his face turns emotionless, and has a permanent glare fixed on the dangerous men.

I was first expecting Zach to start knocking people unconscious. I was expecting him to let me fight with him. But out of everything I was not expecting him to keep me behind his back and protect me, not giving me a chance to fight. He quickly ran to me, pushed me behind his back, and kick a burly guy in his shin, HARD. After crumpling to the floor Zach pushed his pressure point, and watch him fall to the floor.

No matter how much I tried to help, he would just yell, "Stay behind me Gallagher Girl," like I was a damsel in distress. Soon after all of the attackers were unconscious, and one skinny one ran away, Zach finally stopped pushing me behind him, and let me go.

What I did next I am really not proud of, but it was the only way I could tell him seriously. I hooked my leg around his and let him fall to the ground. Quickly pinning him to the floor and flipping him over so he could see me, I yelled the first thing that came into my mind.

"What the fuck was that!" He just gave me a confused expression.

"Zach! Im not a fucking baby, or a damsel in distress! Why the hell didn't you let me fight? I go to Gallagher for a reason, and I am a spy! I don't need your fucking protection 24/7. I know that is why my mom told you to stay with me, and I know you feel bad about leaving me for the first time in ages, and that is the one time that I get attacked. But seriously STOP IT!" I yelled at him. And to say that I feel bad when I saw his face was an understatement. I felt guilty and horrible, but I know that that was the only way to tell him. His eyes were filled with sadness, and his face depicted pain.

I immediately began to apologize, but just because it is me, my life got screwed up. I heard the noise, before I felt the bullet. It hit me in the hip, and I couldn't see properly. I vaguely remember Zach grabbing me, and sheltering me with his body, putting pressure on my wound, before I blacked out from the blood loss.

And I don't know if I have said this before, but seriously,

.Life.

**Hey guys, so I was wondering, since it takes me a long time to update because I'm a pro procrastinator, and I have a lot of school work, if one of you amazing writers or readers would like to send a chapter for this story!**

**I will pick one of my favorite ones, and post them, giving the writer full credit. However, it will have to somewhat follow the story line, and I might make a few changes to it.**

**I am very very very sorry that I didn't update earlier (meaning like 2 months ago). I just want to say that I really don't know where I am going with this story, at all, and some ideas or guidance would be much appreciated! **

**Love you all!**

**Have a happy new year!**

**-101fabgirl**


	20. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys! Sorry this is up so late, I forgot my password for my account :P I know I know I'm stupid.**

**Anyways! I would like to say that this chapter was made by **_**kgorange **_**with some additional stuff added and edited by me**__**but**__**thank you sooo much for sending in this chapter! I'm sorry that it is way shorter than my normal chapters, but read away!**

**Enjoy: **

Cammie POV:

_And I don't know if I have said this before, but seriously,_

_.Life_

Zach's POV:

I was walking around with Nick waiting until we would meet back up again with the girls.

"So what's up man? Every since you started rooming with the girls I haven't had time to talk to you. By the way I hate you, that is so unfair, you get to see Macey all the time!" Nick said punching me.

"Sorry bro, but I only have eyes for Cammie, so I don't really pay attention to the other girls….well except for Liz, I need to look out for her since she's in a room with McHenry _and _Baxter." Nick just rolled his eyes, and I started laughing.

But then I heard Cammie scream through my comms, and everything went silent. I started running, faster than I ever have before. I tried talking to her through the comms but I didn't get any response. Finally using the tracker Liz put in Cammie's necklace, I found her fighting off five guys at the same time. As soon as I saw the cut on her arm, my face went blank and I felt white-hot anger pulse through my veins. I pushed her behind me not wanting her to get hurt. She tried to fight, but I kept telling her no, not wanting the guys to lay a finger on her.

After I made sure the Circle of Cavan members wouldn't be able to wake up for a few days, except for the one who ran away (wimp), Cammie started yelling at me. She told me that she is not a baby and I should have let her fight. I knew she could have defended herself, she is a Gallagher Girl after all, but I couldn't bear seeing one drop of blood fall from her skin. That is when I stopped acting like the emotionless Zach that everyone sees me as, because as much as I hate to admit it, when Cammie was yelling at me it stung. A lot. After seeing my pain stricken face, she was about to apologize when I heard a shot and I watched her fall on me. I turned around and saw the same eyes that I see every time I look in the mirror, running away.

Instead of following my mom I picked up Cammie and ran, holding her tight. I didn't let go of her when the black van pulled in front of us, and Abby told me to get in. I didn't let go when someone tried to stop the bleeding from her hip. I promised myself I will never let her out of my sight, seeing as what happened the last time I did.

The van took us back to the school and I went straight to the infirmary. The only way they got me to let go of her was when Bex started threatening me. Trust me: never be threatened by Bex. At least I was outside the door incase anything happened. The whole gang was impatiently waiting with me outside the room for the doctor to come out.

3 Hours Later:

"May I please talk to Mrs. Morgan, _alone_." The doctor said once he saw us all immediately stand up. Mrs. Morgan nodded curtly and went inside the room to talk with the doctor. After 5 minutes of anxious foot tapping, Mrs. Morgan exited the room with watery eyes.

She cleared her throat and said in the most professional way possible, "Cammie is in a coma."

**24/7-24/7 -24/7-24/7-24/7-24/7-24/7-24/7-24/7-24/7-24/7-24/7-24/7**

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews guys! I have a huuuuge essay due this week so I will have absolutely no time to work on the next chapter. If you would like you can send in one of your own chapters to me and I can squeeze in some time to edit it and publish it. **

**A special thanks to kgorange for sending in this chapter!**

**-101fabgirl**


End file.
